Twelve fics of Christmas
by CozyKitsune
Summary: A series of Tomatofox Drabbles written for Christmas
1. Secret Santa

Nathanael opened the slip of paper he had took from the jar. A blush blossomed over his face when he read the name.

"So who'd you get?" Alix asked.

Nathanael looked up and saw everyone staring at him with curious looks he folded the slip of paper shielding it from eyesight

"Alix, you can't know it's called secret santa not everyone knows santa!" Alya chided her but Nathanael could see a curious twinkle in her eyes showing she obviously wanted to know.

"Eugh you're no fun Alya!" Alix complained making the whole class laugh.

Alya glared at Alix before shaking the jar.

"Right! Juleka it's your turn!" She held the jar out to Juleka.

"Oh I hope she gets me!" Rose chirped. Juleka giggled.

Nathanael took a step away from the crowd of classmates and looked again at the slip of paper reading the neat joint handwriting again.

Lila Rossi

 _'I got Lila! I can't believe it! But what am I going to get her?'_ While Nathanael was thinking this he didn't hear of notice Lila sneaking up behind him.

"So who **did** you get?" Lila asked loudly when she was right behind Nathanael shocking him.

Nathanael jumped and quickly stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket. Lila giggled "you still are so easy to scare"

Nathanael spun round to face her with an annoyed look. Lila just smiled.

"So come on, spill it out! Who did you get?" Lila asked, green eyes sparkling excitedly.

Nathanael blushed "your not allowed to know"

"Aw! Why not?" Lila asked.

"Because it's secret Santa and you'll end up accidentally telling everyone" Nathanael said, secretly wishing for her to give up trying to find out.

"Will not!" Lila argued but when she saw the stubborn look on Nathanael's face she sighed and pouted "fine, but I'm not gonna tell you who I got!"

"That's fine by me" Nathanael said.

Lila gave Nathanael a hard stare making him feel a little anxious "your acting weirder than usual" she commented. Nathanael shook his head. She gave a sigh and finally stopped glaring at him and said "well I'm gonna find out who Rose and Juleka got so see you later"

"Ok" Nathanael said as she walked off towards Rose and Juleka.

Once she was gone he began his inner panic again. _'Shit! What am I going to get her?'_ he pushed his hair back only for it fall over his eye again. _'what are you supposed to get for your best friend who is also your crush?'_

"What are you panicking about?" A voice said breaking into his thoughts.

He gasped and turned to see Alix staring at him with both concern and also a bit of 'why is he so weird?'

Nathanael sighed "it's nothing"

Alix rose an eyebrow at that "Nathanael I've known you since we were five years old I think I know you're panicked face"

"I know that...if I remember correctly you were the one who hit me in the face with an apple when we were five" Nathanael said dryily.

Alix started laughing "oh yeah that did happen...I think I was aiming for Ivan but yeah you got in the way...you also wouldn't stop crying!"

Nathanael rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Anyway come on what's the matter?" Alix asked.

Nathanael shook his head "it's nothing I swear"

Alix sighed "fine be that way" she was about to turn and go when Nathanael called out

"Wait!"

She stopped and gave him a curious look.

Nathanael looked at the ground while asking "um you're a girl, right"

Alix smirked "yes, I was last time I checked"

Nathanael glanced back up "so um if you were to ask someone for a gift um what would you like?"

Alix's smirk grew wider "oh I see what's going on"

Nathanael eyes widen with anxiety and he gulped "you do?"

Alix nodded "yep" she smirked mischievously "you have a crush on me!" She teased.

Nathanael's face when red with both embarrassment and annoyance **"I do not!"**

Alix started laughing "I'm joking Nath!"

Nathanael glared.

Alix took a breath to calm herself from the laughter "So you don't have a crush on me but you do have a crush on someone else and you got them in the secret santa didn't you?"

Nathanael made no comment but looked away from Alix's direct gaze upon him confirming her suspicions.

"Hmm then I wonder who?" She muttered "is it Marinette?" She asked.

Nathanael shook his head and Alix knew he was telling the truth.

She scanned her eyes over the classmates consideing who it could be when her eyes fell on Lila who was talking with Rose and Juleka. She smirked.

When Nathanael saw that smirk he gulped anxious to hear who she thought it was.

"It's Lila isn't it!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Nathanael said glancing over at Lila in panic.

Alix started to laugh "I knew it!"

Nathanael blushed and looked sadly at the ground "so you gonna tell everyone now?"

"Of course not!" Alix assured him "I'm not Chloe now am I?"

Nathanael gave a small smile "no...thank goodness"

Alix smiled "so you need ideas for what to get Lila and it needs to be good as she's your crush"

Nathanael nodded.

Alix eyes glazed over as she stared at the ground in thought

"What about... jewellery?"

Nathanael shook his head "not good enough"

Alix sighed and went back into thought "umm...Books?"

"She already has too many her bookcase is near bursting" Nathanael said.

Alix nodded "I'm sure she would disagree but okay….how about…clothes?"

Nathanael sighed "I'm not fuelling her clothes addiction anymore than she already is"

Alix rose an eyebrow "clothes addiction?"

Nathanael nodded "yes she's a shopaholic, she has to buy new clothes everyday and sometimes she'll buy the same thing in heaps of times but in different colours. She also doesn't listen to me when I tell her that's just stupid"

Alix laughed "glad it's not me... though I do have an obsession with buying sneakers"

"Anymore ideas?" Nathanael asked.

Alix glared "why do I have to do all the thinking? Maybe you should try!"

Nathanael sighed "it's kinda hard to think of gift ideas for a girl who has everything!"

Alix let an exaggerated sigh "ugh fine, just get chocolate!"

"No! That's too cliché!" Nathanael exclaimed.

"Nothing is ever good enough for you!" Alix complained.

"It has to be perfect for Lila" Nathanael said.

"What has to be perfect for Lila?"

Both Alix and Nathanael jumped in shocked. A pair of sky blue eyes looked at them.

"Ahh! N-Nothing! I d-didn't even say L-Lila! Right Alix?" Nathanael stumbled over his words in a panic.

Rose tilted her head to side confused and concerned for Nathanael.

Alix sighed "Nathanael got Lila in the secret Santa thing and he also has a crush on her and he needs to get her a gift but apparently is nothing is good enough for her"

Nathanael glared at Alix and hissed "traitor"

She rolled her eyes.

Rose clapped her hands gently "oh this is wonderful Nathanael!"

"I-it is?" Nathanael asked, rising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes of course! I'll help you of course to convey your feelings if love to Lila!" Rose said with sparkling eyes.

Nathanael blushed while Alix sniggered.

"We don't need to go that far, Rose! Nathanael chuckled anxiously.

"We do! Now straight after school I'm taking you shopping... Juleka will distract Lila and Alix you may come with us if you want?"

"thanks but I actually have a life so I'm staying as far away from this disaster as possible" then she quickly walked away.

"Oh. Okay, looks like it's just you and me Nathanael! It'll be such fun!" Rose smiled excitedly.

Nathanael wondered if there was any hidden cameras watching them because right now he felt like looking in one like they did in the office.

* * *

Nathanael and Rose were currently in the main shopping centre of Paris. Nathanael was still having bad luck trying to pick a present for Lila.

"What things does Lila like?" Rose asked, her eyes scanning over the shops goods.

"She likes...foxes, the colour red and old time movies.

"Really? I never knew Lila liked black and white movies" Rose said.

Nathanael nodded "Yeah you wouldn't think it but she does"

They began walking on down the shop.

"What about this?" Rose asked pointing to a fox mug.

Nathanael stared at for a second before shaking his head. "no...it doesn't seem good enough"

Rose pouted for a second before fixing a smile back on her face undeterred from her mission to help Nathanael.

"Okay, maybe the perfect present isn't in here...let's try the shop next door!" Rose grabbed Nathanael's sleeve and pulled him down through the aisles and out the door.

The shop next door was a jewelry and accessories shop. Rose skipped into it excited to see the jewellery while Nathanael trailed behind looking fed up.

"Ohhh this one's pretty!" Rose said, holding a bracelet gently in her hand. The heart shaped emeralds on it sparkled in the light.

"Do you think Lila would like this?" she asked.

"Maybe…but don't you think it may be a bit too much?" Nathanael asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Nathanael I'm sure there's something better than this for her!" Rose said encouragingly. "Now I'm gonna get this one" she put down the emerald bracelet and picked up a golden topaz bracelet "for mylene...I got her for secret Santa by the way"

Nathanael chuckled "I was kind of guessing that"

Rose smiled "wait there I'll only be a second"

Nathanael stepped to the side out of shoppers way while he waited for Rose.

When he saw Kim and Max entered the shop. They also noticed him.

"Hey, Nathanael what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Obviously he must be getting a present for whoever he got in secret santa, the same as you, Kim" Max said, fixing his glasses by pushing them back towards his eyes.

Nathanael nodded "yeah I am...who did you get for secret santa?"

Kim smirked "Alix"

Nathanael rose an eyebrow in confusion "you got Alix?"

Kim nodded while Max smirked know what Nathanael would say next.

"And you thought jewellery would be a good gift for Alix"

A look of doubt passed over Kim's face.

"I said the same thing he didn't listen" Max said.

"Well, it's hard getting a gift for a girl! There so picky!" Kim exclaimed.

"for once I actually agree with you, Kim" Nathanael said with a sigh.

Kim looked happy to hear that "finally someone understands"

"Why? Who did you get?" Max asked.

A small blush spread over Nathanael's face "Lila" he answered.

"I see and you have a crush on Lila don't you?" Max said with a nod.

"Wait he does?" Kim asked looking between the two boys confused.

Nathanael's face went as red as his hair "what?! No! Of course not!"

Then Rose came up to the group "Hello Kim and Max" then she saw Nathanael looking like he was going to faint.

"Nath, are you ok?" She asked worryingly.

Nathanael shakily nodded "Uh yeah I'm totally fine!"

"We found out he has a crush on Lila...well Max already knew but he never told me" Kim said.

"Boys! Stop teasing nathanael!" Rose said.

"We're not!" Both said defiantly.

Rose glared at them "Well, it's none of your business who Nath has a crush on...or doesn't! Also your not to tell anyone do you hear that Kim?!"

"Why just me?" Kim exclaimed

"Because your the biggest gossip in the class" Rose said.

Max laughed while Kim rolled his eyes.

"Now are you ok Nathanael?" Rose asked turning a concerned gaze on Nathanael.

Nathanael gave her a small smile "yeah, thanks Rose"

"Anyway we better get going I need to get Ivan something" Max said. Him and Kim walked back out of the shop.

Rose turned to Nathanael "So where to next?"

Nathanael smiled "actually Rose I've had a better idea of what to give Lila"

Rose smiled excitedly "what?"

Nathanael shyly told Rose his idea. She nodded and bounced on her toes happily "wow that's a great idea, Nath!"

Nathanael blushed humbly "I'm glad you think so...I hope Lila thinks so too"

"Oh I'm sure she will" Rose said.

Nathanael got all the supplies he needed and started to make Lila's present. He got out his green, white and red paint and started to make smooth brush strokes over it.

Finally he when he finished all he needed to do, he got his wrapping paper and wrapped it up, securing it with sellotape and a golden ribbon tied in a bow and lastly adding a tag that said to Lila.

Nathanael gave a sigh of relief now he was done "I hope she likes it" he said out loud to no one in particular.

Then he went to push his hair out of the way forgetting his hands were still covered in paint. He felt the paint smear over his face he gave a loud sigh of annoyance 'shit... better go wash it off'

The day of present giving arrived. Everyone sat in class waiting excitedly to see what they got. Nathanael was waiting nervously to see Lila's reaction to his gift.

Alya took out the box, she had been keeping everyone's gifts, from the store room. Handing it over to Miss Bustier before walking back to her seat.

Miss Bustier sat the box down on her desk and looked at the class with an excited smile "okay, class so now is the time to get your gifts! Now remember I don't want any rudeness towards each other"

The class nodded. If anyone was going to be rude it would be Chloe but seeing as Adrien had got her gift it would be unlikely of that happening.

Miss Bustier picked up the box again and went around delivering each present to each classmate.

Nathanael gulped when Lila took hers from Miss Bustiers hand with a smile and a quiet thank you.

Then Nathanael was handed his present it was wrapped in green and red paper and tied with a white bow. He checked the tag and saw the swirled writing spelling his name he knew instantly it was Juleka's writing.

"So Nathanael you going to open your gift?" Lila asked, sitting beside him.

He looked and saw she had yet to open hers. He wondered if she had noticed it was his writing on the tag. He said nothing.

"You haven't open yours yet either" He said.

Lila giggled "nope, I want us to open the gifts at the same time, it's more fun that way!"

Nathanael smiled "okay, let's open them!"

Lila recklessly ripped the paper open while Nathanael opened his a more neater and slower way.

Lila gasped in delight when she saw her gift. "Wow! This is amazing!" she held the wooden photo frame in her hands. Nathanael had painted it to look like the Italian flag. She gasped again when she saw the drawing inside.

It was a drawing of her. She knew instantly who this gift was from she glanced at the tag that had her name on it and nodded when she saw the writing. 'that explains why he was acting so weird that day I asked him who he got'

"Nathanael this is amazing, thank you!" Lila said with smile.

Nathanael looked at Lila in shock a blush spreading over his cheeks "W-why are you thanking me?"

"I know you're the one who got it, who else has such amazing drawing skills" Lila giggled.

Nathanael ducked his head bashfully but a small smile was on his face "umm well there's no point me lying…" he muttered.

Lila shook her head before glancing at Nathanael's gifts "what did you get"

Nathanael looked up and smiled "oh, Juleka got me some art supplies"

"How'd you know it's Juleka" Lila asked.

"I know her writing" Nathanael said.

Lila nodded. Then Rose came skipping over "Lila! Thank you for the gift!" she hugged the pink teddy alpaca to her chest

Lila smiled "How'd you know it was me?"

"Juleka told me" Rose giggled and then said with sparkling eyes "anyway thank you again I'm going to call him sir lovesalot"

Lila and Nathanael smiled at that. "Sounds lovely" Lila said. Rose nodded before skipping back over to Juleka.

Then the bell rang for the end of class all the students started to rush out the door excited to go home for the Christmas holidays.

Before Nathanael could walk out the door Lila gently grabbing his arm "wait Nathanael!"

He stopped and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head a blush in her face "no I just wanted to thank you properly for the gift it was really sweet of you"

Before Nathanael could tell her it was no problem. Lila pressed her lips slowly but determinedly on his cheek. Nathanael felt a small gasp at the base of his throat. He feel himself getting hotter as a blush appeared, the same colour as his hair. The kiss ended as as quick as it had happened.

"Thank you again" Lila said before rushing out the door with a obvious blush across her face.

Nath stood there frozen from shock He felt a hot blush appear over his face. 'she kissed me...Lila kissed me…' Nathanael couldn't really believe it. He pressed his hand to place she had kissed.

He shook his head out of his daze. Before walking out of the classroom a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Btw I don't know if you care but this is who got who:

Nathanael- Lila

Lila- Rose

Rose- Mylene

Mylene- Sabrina

Sabrina- Alya

Alya- Adrien

Adrien- Chloe

Chloe- Nino

Nino- Marinette

Marinette- Kim

Kim- Alix

Alix- Max

Max- Ivan

Ivan- Juleka

Juleka- Nathanael


	2. Mr Snowman

"come on Nathanael hurry up!" Lila said, she was bundled up in a red coat and grey scarf and gloves.

"It's freezing out here!" Nathanael whined as he stepped out into the snow covered land a cold wind biting at his face.

Lila laughed steam rising in the air "toughen up, tomato!"

Nathanael rolled his eyes and fixed his black scarf around his mouth and nose. He was also wearing a dark purple coat and some black gloves.

"Now come on! Let's make a snowman!" Lila said.

Nathanael shivered but nodded "okay"

"Great come on" Lila said starting to walk through the powdery white snow kicking it up as she walked. She laughed to herself.

Nathanael smiled at her childish antics. He was dating a dork it was official now.

Lila turned around to see Nathanael still standing there watching her with smile.

"You can admire me later we need to build the snowman right now!" She said.

Nathanael gave a chuckle and pushed his scarf down a little "who said I was admiring you?" He walked through the snow towards her.

"Well what else is there to admire" Lila smirked.

Nathanael made no comment to that only rolled his eyes. Lila giggled "so you were admiring me, your such a sweetheart!"

"Shut up" Nathanael said with a blush.

Lila smiled and took his hand and started to walk with him. It started to snow again, gentle snowflakes fell from the sky landing in Lila's and Nathanael's hair.

Lila fixed the final pebble to the snowman's face so now he had two eyes, a carrot nose and a happy smile. She stepped away to admire her and Nathanael's hard work.

"He looks great now can we go home" Nathanael asked. When Lila didn't answer he looked at her to see her staring at the snowman thoughtfully.

"What's wrong with it?" Nathanael asked fearing she was going to make them start all over again until they made a perfect snowman.

Lila sighed "it's nothing"

Nathanael could tell something was up "No something is obviously annoying you,tell me"

Lila looked at Nathanael with wide green eye "it's just Mr Snowman looks lonely all by himself he needs another snow-friend"

Nathanael sighed "that's what the problem is?"

Lila nodded looking back at Mr Snowman with a sad expression.

Nathanael wanted to get back to the warmth of the apartment but he decided it could wait he didn't like seeing Lila sad, even if was for as silly a reason as a snowman feeling lonely.

"Fine let's make Him a snow-partner" Nathanael said.

Lila looked at him with an excited smile "really!"

Nathanael nodded "yeah but we don't have anymore carrots with us so they won't have a carrot nose"

Lila shrugged "that's okay not everyone in real life has the same type of nose either"

They got to work rolling up a large snowball for the body and another slightly smaller snowball for the head.

They carefully fixed the head on top of the body and Lila quickly went to work trying to find someone stones or pebbles to make a face. Nathanael went and got two large enough twigs for two arms.

He finally found some and came back to the snowman to see Lila fixing a face on him.

Nathanael fixed the twigs into each side of the body while Lila finished adding a final pebble for a cute nose.

"What do you think?" She asked, stepping away.

Nathanael smiled "there both great...so now we can go home?" He turned to Lila and saw her smirk and sighed "what now?"

Lila giggled "well, now Mr Snowman has a Snow-partner there going to need a baby Snow-son"

Nathanael smiled and shook his head "Lila it's freezing I'm going to turn into an ice block any second!"

Lila pouted "it's only a baby Snow-son it won't take long" she looked at Nathanael and saw his stubborn look he always wore when he wasn't going to give in.

"I'll make you my special hot chocolate afterwards if you help" she said with a smirk.

"Okay then!" Nathanael said quickly changing his mind.

Lila smiled to herself 'works every time' she thought to herself.

They quickly made a baby Snow-son positioned in front of Mr Snowman and his Snow partner.

Once they were finished they looked at the snow family they had created "perfect" Lila said with satisfied nod.

"Wait the baby hasn't got a nose" Nathanael pointed out.

"I know it's because baby snowmen don't get noses until they are fully grown" Lila said "that and I couldn't find enough pebbles for its face"

Nathanael nodded finally understanding. "Now it's time to go home" he said.

Lila nodded "yeah, I promised to make you some hot chocolate"

"You did" Nathanael said as they began walking back to the apartment.

* * *

They came out of the cold into the warmth of the apartment and took off their coats, scarfs and gloves some snow falling from them onto the wooden floor.

Lila went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate whilst Nathanael had went to get some blankets and brought them into the living room placing them on top of the sofa.

He sat down just as Lila came into the room with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "Here" she handed over the mug to Nathanael who accepted with a grateful smile, his hands curled around it soaking up the heat. Lila sat down beside him and snuggled in close.

They sat and watched the snow gracefully falling outside in contentment. Happy to have each other.

* * *

 **If any of you reading this have been reading my other fanfic, your lies are art Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it I'll hopefully have it updated on Saturday for you all.**

 **Also I hope you enjoy this short Christmas story!**


	3. Foxes are forever not just for Christmas

Nathanael woke up early on Christmas morning. He looked over to the left to see his fiancée, Lila Rossi sleeping peacefully. He smiled at how beautiful she looked before he got gently and quietly out of bed so not to wake her up.

He had to go and quickly get the present he had got her from Rose and Juleka who had been looking after it the night before. He got dressed and went out of house hoping Lila didn't wake up while he was gone.

He walked down the street his feet crunching the hard icy snow below. His breath came out in puffs of fog. He turned around the corner and quickly came to Rose and Juleka's house.

He walked up the steps to the front door and knocked on it. The door was opened by Rose who still looked a little sleepy as she rubbed her one of her eye awake.

"Oh hey Nathanael" Rose said.

Nathanael smiled "Hi Rose, sorry for putting this bother on you" he stepped into the house.

"It's no problem Nathanael" Rose said as she lead him into the kitchen. Where Juleka was sitting on the floor petting a sleepy fox kit.

"I hope the fox didn't give you too much bother" Nathanael said rubbing his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Well apart from the fact she didn't want to sleep all night she was an angel" Juleka said with a laugh.

"Yeah but she seems to be dropping off to sleep now" Rose commented.

Juleka nodded as she gently handed the sleeping kit over to Nathanael who held the kit close to his chest and supported him from falling. He peeked open his brown eyes before they gently fell shut again as he gave a tired yawn sharp canines exposing.

"How'd you manage to get a fox kit so fast for Christmas?" Juleka asked.

Nathanael laughed "it wasn't actually that fast I had the idea of getting her a fox kit way back in November but then I had to search for a genuine seller and once I did find one it was all the way in Germany"

Both girls gasped.

Nathanael nodded "anyway I rang the guy and made the arrangements of how to get the fox and then a few days ago I booked ticket and went to Germany"

"how did Lila not notice you were gone?" Rose asked

"I told her I had to go to Germany to visit my grandma for a few days because she sick" Nathanael said sheepishly.

Juleka and Rose shook their heads at that.

"Okay so you got the fox kit and they let it on the plane" Juleka said unsurely

Nathanael nodded "yes, it was in a cage so it was fine"

Both girls nodded understanding. "and then you asked us to look after it for a few days until today so it would be kept a surprise from Lila"

Nathanael nodded "yeah and thanks again, girls"

"It was no problem" Juleka and Rose said at the same time. They looked at each other and gave a small laugh.

"Right well I better go before Lila wakes up" Nathanael said, placing the fox kit into the traveling cage to take home, it had an orange blanket inside to cuddle up in.

He picked up the carrier by the handle and said bye to Rose and Juleka who looked like they were about to drop asleep at any moment.

He headed out the door and back into the cold morning air. He heard the fox kit give a little whine once it felt the cold air through the bars of its carrier.

"It won't be long and then you'll be back in the warmth again" Nathanael said in a calming voice. This made the kit go quiet again.

He soon reached the house and gently opened the front door. He walked into the house and quietly walked into the kitchen placing the pet carrier down on the door slowly and gently.

He was about to go find a ribbon to tie around the kit's neck when he heard Lila padding down the stairs calling his name.

'she must have woken up and realised I wasn't there' Nathanael thought. He quickly stood in front of the cage blocking it a little from sight.

Lila finally came to the kitchen "oh there you are Nathanael, did you not hear me calling you?" She asked.

Before Nathanael could answer she noticed the cage behind him "what's that?" She asked pointing behind him.

Nathanael realised there was no point hiding it any longer anyway it was still Christmas day, if a little early.

"It's your present" Nathanael said with a smile as he stepped aside.

"Present?" Lila repeated as she came closer and knelt down opening the cage door slowly. Then a little fox head peeked out.

Lila gasped "Nathy you didn't!"

"I did" he laughed.

The fox kit came fully out and allowed Lila to stroke her gently. "He's gorgeous" Lila whispered.

"He's also yours now, what are you going to call him?" Nathanael asked.

Lila looked up at Nathanael with surprised green eyes "He doesn't have a name yet?"

Nathanael shook his head "nope, He's a present for you so we were just calling him the fox until he got a proper name"

"Who's we?" Lila asked as she picked the fox kit up and placed him on her lap. The fox kit looked up at Lila with large brown eyes making Lila's heart melt. "So cute" she muttered.

Nathanael smiled "I had to get Rose and Juleka to look after it for three days and actually I have something to confess"

"What?" Lila asked as she held the fox.

"I lied about visiting my grandma in Germany" Nathanael told her.

Lila rose an eyebrow in confusion "what?"

"I was actually getting the fox kit during then" Nathanael said looking down at the ground.

"So you didn't visit your grandmother?" Lila asked.

"Oh no I did-"

Lila cut him off with a laugh "Nathy, your such a sweetheart"

Nathanael looked at her in shock "I am?"

Lila put the kit back into the carrier. The she stood up and nodded before pressing a quick kiss against Nathanael's lips making a blush blossom over his face.

Lila giggled "you didn't really lie and it was for a good reason anyway"

"Still we promised long ago that we would always be honest with each other" Nathanael said.

Lila smiled "we did and I'm glad you've always been honest"

Nathanael smiled. Then the kit sat by their feet and whined for attention.

Lila and Nathanael laughed. Lila bent down and picked her up.

"It's okay Ron-Ron we haven't forgotten about you"

"Ron-Ron?" Nathanael asked.

"Yeah, that's his name" Lila said.

Ron-Ron licked Lila's cheek making Nathanael laugh "it looks like he approves of the name"

Lila smiled "I'm glad... thank you Nathanael"

"You probably won't be thanking me when you can't get to sleep because of Ron-Ron" Nathanael smirked.

Lila rolled her eyes "don't ruin things Nathy"

Nathanael laughed.


	4. Christmas Sketchbook

Lila was lying peacefully asleep in her bed, cuddled up to Nathanael. When Nathanael quietly slipped out of the bed and made his way to his study or well, art room.

This was where Nathanael did most of his artwork. A desk was messily littered with many art supplies. Paintbrushes, pens, watercolor painting tins, acrylic paint and so much more. The many shelves that were around the walls of the somewhat small room held many a thing Nathanael had created. Comic books with original characters, small canvases with many drawings though Lila Rossi seemed to be the main subject he admired enough to draw constantly and folders with drawings on paper put in poly pockets so as to persevere them from damage.

Nathanael barely glanced at the shelves or the desk that badly needed tidying or a good organising instead he headed straight to one of the drawers in the desk. Pulling it open he took out a black sketchbook, it wasn't that big of a sketchbook more like a somewhat large notebook sized. This sketchbook Nathanael had been working on for many days.

It was his special Christmas present for Lila. He hoped she would like it. He went out of the study-art room and quietly padded his way to the living room.

Once he had reached the living room he went to the stocking hanging up saying Lila's name on it. He carefully stuffed the book inside. It was still quite dark out so Nathanael went back to the bedroom and crept back into the warmth of the bed.

He snuggled into Lila wrapping his arms around her as he went back to sleep.

* * *

Lila and Nathanael were up now and in the living room. Now was the time for Nathanael to give Lila his gift.

Nathanael smiled "Look in your stocking"

Lila rose an eyebrow in confusion "my stocking?" she asked slowly walking over to it.

Nathanael chuckled and nodded.

Lila reached the red stocking with a white faux fur trim and her name spelled on gold joint lettering.

She held the stocking and felt some weight inside it. She smiled excitedly and reached inside. Her fingers brushed paper and she gently grabbed it and pulled it out.

She pulled out a black sketchbook. She looked down at it and back up at Nathanael somewhat confused.

"Open it up" Nathanael said, coming closer to Lila.

Lila smiled and opened it up. She saw on the first page Nathanaels neat writing.

 **To Lila Rossi, the love of my life.**

 **If I could give you anything in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realise how special you are to me.**

Lila smiled, a small blush appearing on her face. She looked at Nathanael "you're a dork" she said.

Nathanael smiled "I love you too"

Lila rolled her eyes and focused back on the book turning the page. On the next page was a sketch of her and Nathanael. They appeared younger and were sitting on some steps. Lila was laughing at something Nathanael had said.

"It was when we first met...well, first time we properly became friends" Nathanael explained, a bashful blush on his face.

Lila gasped remembering that day outside the Francois Dupont college building. She looked back down at the page and gently stroked it, luckily she didn't smudge the pencil marks.

She noticed how detailed everything was.

"This is amazing, Nathanael" she said her eyes sparkling when she looked up at him.

Nathanaels face turned a little redder, he was still shy in taking compliments "thanks but you still haven't seen the rest"

Lila nodded and slowly turned to the next page. This time there was a painting of only Lila. She was wearing a pretty red dress and there was star filled sky behind her. A emerald green heart shaped necklace was around her neck. Lila remembered that Nathanael had got her that necklace.

"This is from the school dance" Lila said, a happy smile on her face as she remembered that night.

"Yeah, it was the night I-um We finally confessed our feelings to each other" Nathanael said.

Lila nodded and giggled "you were a sweetheart then...and I suppose you still are" She pressed a kiss to Nathanaels cheek causing him to blush.

Lila quickly turned to the next page, excited to see the next piece of art Nathanael had drawn for her.

On this page was a watercolour painting of Lila and Nathanael sitting asleep with their backs rested against a trunk in a meadow filled with small flowers. Nathanaels head was rested on Lila's shoulder as he slept.

"Remember when we went on that school trip" Nathanael said with a smile.

Lila nodded a smirk appearing on her face "we fell asleep and when everybody went back to Miss Bustier. She noticed we were gone and went in a full panic trying to search for us" she laughed.

Nathanael laughed "it took them an hour to find us, Miss Bustier wasn't pleased"

Lila started laughing, tears filling her eyes. "and on the last day you fell into the lake"

Nathanael sighed "do you really have to bring that up?"

Lila nodded "yes, it was hilarious you were so annoyed"

"It was Alix's fault, Kim apparently dared her to push me in and she never can say no to a dare" Nathanael said with a pout.

"You looked...like a very...annoyed puppydog" Lila said in between laughs.

"Just turn the page already!" Nathanael said though there was a small smile on his face showing he wasn't too annoyed.

Lila took a few breaths to calm herself, she wiped away the tears of laughter from around her eyes and finally turned the page.

She was met with a drawing of her on a beach, her hair was in two long plaits and she was wearing an orange summer dress with two white stripes at the bottom. Small ocean Waves could be seen in the background.

"This was when we were seventeen, I took you to meet my family in Genoa" Lila said.

Nathanael nodded a smirk on his face "yeah, your grandmother loved me"

Lila giggled "lucky for you, if she didn't like you then there was no chance of me continuing dating you" she teased.

"Good thing then" Nathanael said leaning down a little to rub his nose against hers. Lila giggled and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

When they parted Lila smiled and asked "how many drawings did you actually draw?"

"twenty-four" Nathanael said with a smirk.

"Twenty-four!" Lila exclaimed "wha-How did I not notice you drawing this? How did you find time?"

Nathanael chuckled. "I have my ways" he said with a sly smirk.

Lila smirked "I thought I was the sneaky one in this relationship"

"You better up your game then" Nathanael teased.

Lila rolled her eyes "I'm going to flip ahead that's okay right?"

"Sure, we can look at the ones you miss some other time" Nathanael said

Lila smiled and flipped ahead a few pages finally landing on a page of her and Nathanael sitting on a roof. Nathanael was sitting with his legs crossed while Lila sat, with her hair gently flowing in the light breeze holding a guitar. A notebook was lying beside her.

Lila felt a dark blush appearing across her face as she remembered the memory of this scene.

"This was the time you finally showed me your singing and songwriting skills...you actually wrote a song about me I'd never actually seen you so shy it was really cute" Nathanael said a smile on his face as he looked at Lila who was turning even redder.

"I hate you bringing this up again...that song was so cheesy...why did I even write that!" Lila whined.

Nathanael laughed. "aww c'mon Lila I loved that song it showed how much you loved me!" Nathanael teased her, gently poking her cheek.

Lila gently slapped his hand away from her face "now quickly moving on" she said causing Nathanael to chuckle.

She turned a few pages finally coming to a page with a drawing of Nathanael kneeling down holding a black box containing a ring. Lila was standing there shocked with one hand over her mouth. A bunch of lanterns were floating in the night sky behind them.

Lila giggled "you make this seem like you were all smooth and romantic but if I remember correctly you took a long time to be able to ask the question correctly, you were that nervous...Such a cutie"

Nathanael blushed "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Of course you don't" Lila said sarcastically as she turned the page.

On this page was Lila in her wedding dress, trailing along the white carpeted ground a little. Her hair was in a small plait that went along the right side of her head and then went into a bun that was in delicate and very carefully positioned curls, a long lace veil clipped to the back of her hair was trailing over her shoulders and down her back. Behind her was a flower arch of white roses.

Lila smiled remembering her wedding day, it had only been seven months ago. She leaned into Nathanael a bit and he smiled down at her.

"Our wedding day was kind of starting out a disaster but then thankfully everyone was able to help fix it and even though it wasn't like we originally planned it was even more perfect" Lila said.

Nathanael nodded "I'm glad we were able to save your special day for you"

Lila looked at him with a grin "it wasn't just my day, It was yours too!"

Nathanael wrapped his arms around Lila from behind "I know but I was just happy to marry you, I didn't care if we had a musician or the right flowers"

Lila giggled "you're such a sweetheart" she turned around and wrapped her hands around Nathanael's neck, her fingers playing in his hair. She pressed a kiss on his lips. He kissed back.

They finally parted and Lila look at Nathanael with a small smile "I love you, Nathanael Kurtzberg"

Nathanael smiled "I love you too, Lila Kurtzberg"

Lila gave a small laugh "I still won't ever get used to hearing that"

Nathanael smiled and touched his nose gently to hers. "I'm sure you'll hear it enough you'll soon get use to it."

Lila looked into his deep blue eyes "Good, cause I'd never thought I'd say this but I think I like Lila Kurtzberg better than Lila Rossi"

"See,I knew I would win you over at some stage" Nathanael said with a chuckle.

Lila smiled as she cuddled into him. Glad to be married to Nathanael even though he was a huge dork but she supposed that made her love him more.


	5. Under the Christmas lights

Lila sighed dreamily as she stared at the red-headed boy who was sitting beside her sketching away in a sketchbook, his arm was shielding his work from possible judging eyes.

Nathanael glanced up and saw her staring at him. Lila's eyes widened and she blushed quickly looking towards the front of the classrooms she didn't notice the similar blush that blossomed over Nathanael's face.

Nathanael quickly looked down at the page he was drawing on. It was of his imagined superhero persona, Super Nathan saving a girl. The girl was going to be Lila but he had yet to finish the drawing of Lila as she was sitting beside him he didn't want her to find out about his crush.

The bell rang and Lila quickly grabbed her bag before running out.

She still had a blush on her face.

She didn't like having a crush. She didn't like that he had to be so cute and kind and just all around perfect.

She sighed as she walked down the steps of the school heading home.

* * *

Nathanael packed up his stuff, putting his sketchbook in his bag.

"Hey Nathanael are you going to the winter fair?" a voice chirped.

He looked up and saw Rose smiling at him.

"Oh probably not" he answered quietly.

Rose pouted "aw why?"

"Well, I wouldn't have any fun if I went alone" Nathanael said bashfully ducking his head.

Rose gasped "Oh Nath, you don't need to go alone you-"

Nathanael cut her off "you don't need to trouble yourself I don't want to impose on you and Juleka"

Rose's eyes widened "what? Oh no I didn't mean that"

"What did you mean?" Nathanael asked.

"Why don't you ask Lila to go with you?" Rose said with sparkling eyes.

"what?" Nathanael blushed "why would I do that?"

"Don't try and Deny it, it's obvious you like her" Rose giggled.

Nathanael blushed "fine maybe I do but I can't ask her to go"

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Uh she wouldn't want to go with me" Nathanael said

"You should ask her you won't know for sure until then" Rose said.

Nathanael sighed "maybe"

Rose nodded "great, let's go now"

Nathanael nodded and they walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

Nathanael sat on his bed and picked up his phone. He sighed wondering if it was even wise to do what Rose told him to.

"I may as well ask there's no harm" he said out loud.

He scrolled down his phone to phone Lila.

Lila was sitting reading a book when her phone started to ring . She grabbed the phone and went to see who was calling her.

She gasped when she saw it was Nathanael. She felt her face heat up. She stared at the phone for a few seconds before finally picking up.

"Hey, Nathanael" she said slowly.

"Oh um Hey, Lila"

"So uh what can I do for you?" She asked, curious as to why her crush was ringing her out of the blue.

There was few seconds of silence before Nathanael finally answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the winter fair with me, tomorrow...You don't have to of course but it was um just a thought!" He gave an anxious laugh.

Lila felt a small gasp at the back of her throat. Nathanael was asking her to go with him to the winter fair. Was this a dream?

"Uh Lila you still there?" Nathanael asked.

Lila realised she hadn't given him her answer yet. "That sounds nice, so where will I meet you?"

"Wait, you actually want to go with me to the winter fair?" Nathanael said.

Lila giggled "yes, that what I said so I'm where will I meet up with you?"

"Oh I'll come to your house...if that's okay of course" Nathanael said with an anxious laugh.

"Sure, sounds good" Lila said.

"Okay...um bye then"

"Bye Nathanael" Lila said as they both ended the call.

Lila blinked once then twice. 'I'm actually going on a date with Nathanael...wait is it actually a date? Maybe it's not! But then what if it is?' Lila panicked to herself.

She took a breath to calm her herself and slowed down her thoughts. "It's going to be fine so what if it's not an actual date it still gives me a chance to get to know Nathanael better and if it is that's fine too it's not like I've never been on a date before" Lila said out loud to herself.

Then she sighed "but all those others weren't as sweet and kindhearted and cute and just... absolute angels like Nathanael is...I can't mess this up if I do then I have zero chance of making him like me" she started to panic again as she rushed to her wardrobe to pick out the perfect outfit.

* * *

Nathanael wasn't doing too much better than Lila as he paced up and down his bedroom in an internal panic.

 _'what have I done?...this is gonna be awful!... she'll spend a few minutes with me and see that I'm a loser! She never like me!...I can't cancel that'll be rude….i never expected her to say yes, she's amazing why would she agree to go ago the fair with someone like me?'_

He stopped pacing and sat on his bed staring at his bedroom wall with a mix of terror and confusion. He took a few breaths to calm himself.

 _'okay I asked her and she said yes that's great...does she know it's a date though? Maybe she just thinks it like two friends hanging out? Maybe it is that! Do I even know it's a date?'_ his panicked thoughts were starting to make less and less sense.

He decided he would draw for awhile before going to sleep just so he could calm his mind. He got his sketchbook and pencil opening to the page he was working on in class. His pencil made gentle sketch marks on the page as he drew in Lila's hair, face and clothes.

* * *

Soon it was the next morning both Lila and Nathanael woke and started to do things they needed to do, the good stuff in the fair didn't really start until later in the day. So the two teenagers did a bit of homework that needed done and other things to pass the time.

Soon they both checked the time and saw it was nearly time for the fair to start they rushed to get ready excited and nervous to be spending timd with each other.

Soon Nathanael was heading out of the house and down the cold, icy streets of Paris. The trees were decorated with a silver layer of frost and ice.

The temperatures were so cold it was a wonder it hadn't snowed yet. Nathanael was half he had chosen to wear his purple beanie and a jacket to keep out the cold.

He arrived at Lila's house and walked up the steps to the door. He used the lion head knocker to knock on the black door. It sooner opened and Lila was standing there she had also dressed sensibly for the cold evening but still managed to look very pretty.

She was wearing an orange scarf and had a black jacket lined with faux fur to keep out the cold chills.

"Hey, Nathanael" she said with a small smile.

"Hey, Lila. So you ready to go?"

Lila nodded as she put the brown shoulder bag, with orange embroidery of a fox on the front over her shoulder. She closed the door and started to walk down the steps with Nathanael.

They were walking around the fair bad admiring all the different stalls and the stuff they were selling. When they met Juleka and Rose.

"Hey Nathanael, oh and Lila!" Rose said with an excited grin she looked at Nathanael but he glanced away embarrassed.

"Hello, Rose and Juleka" Lila replied with a smile "so are you two enjoying the fair?" Lila asked.

Juleka nodded "yeah it's great"

"Oh yes! There's so many pretty things and I can't say no to them all!" Rose said.

"I can see that" Lila smirked as she looked at all the bags Rose was carrying.

Rose laughed. "Anyway what about you two, are you enjoying it?"

Lila smiled "we haven't been here long but it's really great...obviously not as great as the ones we had back home in Italy, they had lots of really cute things for sale like hand crafted gnomes and jewellery"

"Wow that sounds amazing I would have loved to see that" Nathanael said.

"Me too" Rose said.

Juleka nodded with a smile showing she also like the sound of Italy's winter fairs

Lila smiled "Maybe I can show you all pictures I have of it sometime"

"That would be lovely" Rose said. "Now we better get going so I can get more cute stuff" Rose giggled.

"Bye" Nathanael and Lila said as Rose skipped off bags swinging in her hands Juleka said a quick "goodbye" before following Rose in a much slower pace.

"Let's go see all the cute stuff Rose was going on about" Lila said.

Nathanael smiled "lets hope it compares to Italy"

Lila laughed "Yeah, let's hope"

* * *

They were walking around the fair, chatting and laughing when Lila's eye caught on a sparkling jeweled fox keychain on one of the stalls.

She gasped and moved closer to look at the detail of the tiny orange and white jewels that were crafted into it and small emeralds for the eyes. It was gorgeous.

Nathanael noticed the Italian girl admiring the jeweled keychain.

"You like it?" He asked.

Lila looked at him with shocked wide eyes "what?"

Nathanael chuckled "the fox keychain...I saw you staring at it"

"Oh um yeah it's nice" Lila said

"I'll get it for you" Nathanael said, reaching into his pocket for money.

"No, no you don't have to do that!" Lila said.

"I know I don't but I want to... think of it as a Christmas present" Nathanael said with a gentle smile.

Lila started to argue again "Nathanael-" but was cut off

"I'm buying it" he said.

Lila sighed but smiled "Okay then, Thank you"

Nathanael bought the keychain for Lila and she accepted it with a smile. She clipped it to her bag, it twirled a little the jewels sparkling in the lights.

"Thank you again, Nathanael, this was really sweet of you," Lila said

Nathanael blushed "it was no problem"

Lila smiled "shall we continue on now?"

Nathanael nodded and they walked on through the grounds.

* * *

They were walking around when Lila noticed a stall full of art "hey, Nath look there is art over there you wan

Lila found herself slipping she winced preparing to feel hard cold concrete on her back but was surprised when she felt a pair of secure arms wrap around her, steadying her. She opened her eyes in surprise and was met with wide sparkling ocean eyes.

"you should be more careful" Nath said, worry laced in his tone of voice.

Her face erupted in a mad blush as she quickly stood up straight "y-yes t-hanks" 'why am I stuttering? I never stutter!' Lila thought in a panic. She didn't like this falling in love with someone business it just made her feel embarrassed.

"Are you okay? You didn't hurt anything?" Nathanael asked in a worried flutter.

Lila smiled at how sweet he was "No,no I'm fine no need to worry"

Nathanael nodded "okay I'm glad"

"Shall we go and see those stalls over their before finding a place to see the fireworks?" Lila asked.

Nathanael smiled "Sure"

They started walking when Nathanael felt Lila slip her hand into his. He looked at her with wide eyes and a blush.

She glanced at him before looking away blushing "you wouldn't want me to slip again, would you?" she lied, making up an excuse.

Nathanael may be naive but luckily he wasn't that naive and he knew she was just making up an excuse he decided to play along. He smiled "Of course not, you can hold my hand as long as you want"

Lila smiled looking at him "thanks, Nathanael your really sweet"

Nathanael blushed "t-thanks" he stuttered.

Lila giggled.

"We should get a spot in the crowd to see the fireworks" Lila said scanning the palace as people rushed to get a good viewing place of the fireworks. 'They were never going to get a spot in this large crowd' Lila thought in annoyance.

"Actually I have a better place to watch the fireworks" Nathanael said.

Lila turned to face him "where?" She asked with curious green eyes.

Nathanael smiled a somewhat mischievous smile "you'll know when we get there" he held out a hand to her.

Lila raised an eyebrow in suspicion but slowly took his outstretched hand. He gave a grin before quickly pulling away from the large crowd

Lila let him pull her through the fairgrounds and out of them she was quite confused on where he was going seeing as they were going away from the fireworks but she trusted him so she followed speed walking to keep up with him.

Soon Nathanael was leading her up metal stairs on the side of a large apartment complex, it seemed like the building was derelict. Nobody was living in it that was for sure.

They weren't going inside the building anyway as Nathanael was leading her up to the roof.

"Careful there, that step is kinda loose" Nathanael warned as they made their way up to the roof.

Lila gave Nathanael a grateful smile and skilled over that step to the one above it.

Soon Nathanael was helping her up onto the roof, he held her hand gently.

Lila stepped up onto the Roof and looked around. She gasped in awe. You could see the whole city from here and it looked amazing.

"Wow! Nathanael this place is amazing!" Lila said.

"I know, I usually come here to draw... I've never actually told anyone else about this place... Except you now, of course" he gave an anxious laugh before looking at Lila with a small smile, a blush across his cheeks.

Lila smiled at how cute he was "thank you for taking me here then" Lila said. A blush was appearing on her face as well.

"Um we should find a place to sit and see the fireworks" Nathanael said.

Lila nodded and carefully walked over the roof to a spot. She gently sat down and looked up at Nathanael with a smile before patting the spot beside her. "C'mon they'll be starting soon"

He chuckled and sat down beside her. He looked over the city that was alive with lights, you could even see the Eiffel tower in the distance from where they were sitting.

Then Lila elbowed Nathanael "look it's starting!" She exclaimed. He looked and saw the fireworks starting to explode in the sky all in fantastic colours. There was oranges, reds, pinks, purples, golds and silvers, they juxtaposed against the night sky perfectly.

Lila gave a gasp of delight "wow they're so beautiful!"

Nathanael looked at Lila and saw her with wide green eyes and a wide smile, her cheek were tinted red either from a blush or the cold air, Nathanael felt it was probably the latter. Either way she looked gorgeous and Nathanael's hands and mind itched to draw the beauty he could see.

"Yeah so beautiful" Nathanael muttered, all while staring at Lila.

Lila looked at him and noticed he was staring at her while saying that. Furious blushes burned across both their faces. Nathanael ducked his head his hair falling as he tried to conceal his blush.

Lila smiled at how sweet he was, she couldn't help falling for him more. "Nathanael we can do this again right?" she asked.

Nathanael glanced at her and asked: "Watch fireworks?"

"No um well, I don't care what we do I'd just like to see you more" Lila said looking down at her lap shyly.

Nathanael smiled glad to hear that Lila wanted to spend more time with him "I'd like to see you more too" he said looking directly at her.

Lila looked at him and smiled, she moved closer to him wrapping him in a hug. Nathanaels face turned as red tomato red as his namesake hair.

"I'm glad" Lila said. Nathanael smiled down in contentment at the Italian girl he wrapped an arm around her.

They both stayed cuddled up as they watch the rest of the fireworks explode in the sky before falling down in graceful sparkles.


	6. Kiss Under the Mistletoe

Rose had a plan and this plan involved most of the classmates though they had no idea of that but for her plan to work properly she would need the help of Juleka and Alya. So off she skipped to find her friends.

Rose quickly found Juleka and managed to catch her around the school to find Alya. They needed to find her before lunch ended and everyone came back. Rose had a suspicion that Alya would be in the computer room updating the ladyblog on her laptop.

Rose was right and she and Juleka sat down and Rose explained her wonderful plan to Alya. Alya was instantly into the idea and agreed to help.

So they hurried back to the classroom where Rose took from her bag some mistletoe. She tied it to the top of the door way with a pink ribbon and also tape seeing as it fell down on her first try.

Alya was going to be the tough one, people were more likely to listen and do what Alya said than if Rose demande them to. Everyone loved and thought of Rose as the classes cute fairy princess that couldn't hurt a spider, which was true she made Juleka put them outside instead of killing them.

The first pair came back to school and walked to the door, it was Adrien and Kagami they were coming back from fencing practice.

"Damnit" said Alya unhappy it wasn't Marinette.

"Stop!" Rose cried.

They both stopped under the doorway in shock. They looked at Rose who was standing in front of them.

"Look up" she said.

They both looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"It's a plant...so what?" Kagami said not understanding.

"Rose seriously" Adrien muttered.

Rose grinned happily "yes, you have to kiss or you can't come in...Alya will make sure of that"

Alya waved "I'm like the classroom bodyguard right now"

"What? I don't understand?" Kagami said.

"We have to kiss because of the mistletoe hanging up it's a tradition" Adrien explained.

"Oh, I see" Kagami said, then she quickly placed a kiss on Adriens cheek.

"Done, now let us through" Kagami said.

Adrien was now blushing a little.

Rose sighed "fine...I suppose it's a kiss" She stepped aside and let them through.

They waited for who was coming next. Next coming through the door was Kim and Alix who seemed to be arguing over something.

"Wait!" Alya said standing in front of them with hand stretched out. They stopped arguing and walking and looked at Alya in confusion.

"What?" Kim asked.

Alya pointed upwards and said "you have to kiss if you want through"

They looked upwards and looks of horror came upon their face.

"What? Ewww! I'm not kissing this jerk!" Alix cried.

"Who said I wanted to kiss you, midget!" Kim retorted.

"I am not a Midget!" Alix screamed fire in her eyes.

"Kiss or no entry" Rose said coming to stand beside Alya with her arms crossed.

Juleka, Adrien and Kagami watched from behind finding the whole situation quite entertaining.

Kim and Alix glared at them before Kim let out a loud annoyed sigh.

"Ugh, give me your hand" he demanded

"What, why?" Alix asked, her eyebrows furrowed in a glare.

"Just give it to me" Kim said as he reached and grabbed her hand bringing it up so he could plant a kiss on it.

He kissed it and Alix pulled it out of his grasp quickly while exclaiming: "ewww, don't disease me!" she viciously rubbed her hand on her top.

Kim glared and hissed "shut up it as the only way we were getting in"

They both turned and looked at Rose with furious glares. Alya and Rose gulped and stepped apart to let them through. They stomped into the classroom, huffing under their breath.

The next person to walk through the doors was Max but as he was by himself he got a free pass into the classroom like Juleka had muttered "it's not like he can kiss himself"

Marinette and Nino came through the door and everyone in the classroom heard the loud gasp of horror that came from Alya.

"I swear to Ladybug, Nino if you kiss Marinette we are done!" Alya cried.

Both Nino and Marinette stopped in the doorway and looked at Alya in confusion and worry.

"What are you on about?" Nino asked. "I never kissed Marinette!"

"He really didn't Alya, he- we wouldn't do that to you!" Marinette said with wide worried eyes.

"She means right now" Adrien explained pointing to the mistletoe.

Marinette and Nino looked up and finally understood.

Alya glared at Rose "they get a free pass" she hissed.

Rose stepped back and closer to Juleka.

"No way, we had to do it so do they!" Kim cried, he was still angry he had to kiss Alix.

"Yeah" Alix agreed with him for the first time, she shuddered imaging the germs all over her skin now.

Max looked out the window fully expecting a pig to be flying in the sky because if Alix was agreeing with Kim then anything was possible.

Kagami voiced up "you can kiss her on the cheek if that helps"

"No!" Rose cried "a pair is only allowed to do something a pair before them hasn't done otherwise nobody will kiss on the lips!"

Alya looked at Rose with eyes filled with rage "He's not kissing her on the lips!"

"Okay, okay it's fine Alya, he can kiss me on the forehead right?" Marinette asked.

Alya looked at them before slowly nodding "okay"

Nino pushed the bangs away from Marinette's forehead before placing a quick kiss on it. Then they walked through the door with sighs of relief that Alya hadn't killed anyone.

Next came Chloe and Sabrina where after some arguing between Chloe and Alya, Chloe finally kissed Sabrina on the nose. Sabrina spent the rest of the time with her face tinted red from a blush.

Rose smirked an uncharacteristic mischievous smirk when she realised who was coming next. It the main pair she had set this whole thing up for as she was such a good friend. She was sure this was going to go perfectly...if it didn't there was going to be consequences.

Sure enough Lila and Nath came through the door and were instantly stopped by Alya, Rose and Juleka, because she supported her cute girlfriend no Matter what and if Rose wanted Nathanael and Lila to Kiss then there were going to kiss and Juleka was going to get a photo of it like Rose wanted her to. It was apparently for the scrapbook she was creating of Lila and Nathanael as a couple so then in the future she could show their children.

"Um what's going on?" Lila asked as she looked at the three girls blocking their way.

Rose giggled excitedly and jumped on her tiptoes pointing up "you guys have to kiss!" Both Nathanael and Lila looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging up. A small blush appeared across Lila's face while Nathanael turned fully red.

"It has to be on the lips or you can't get through!" Rose said. She smiled happily.

Lila looked at Rose with a red face "why the big deal?it's not like I haven't kissed Nathanael before?"

"Yeah, but I haven't managed to get any photos of you two kissing" Rose explained.

Lila raised an eyebrow "That's creepy, Rose"

"No its not, now kiss!" she demanded.

Nathanael ducked his head looking at the ground, his blush was full obvious on his face. He didn't mind kissing Lila after all like Lila had said they had Kissed before what with them dating but he didn't want to do it in front of the whole class!

"Go on and Kiss her Nathanael, don't be a chicken!" Kim shouted.

"Shut up, Kim!" Lila shouted back.

She looked at Nathanael with concern "Nathy, you don't have to kiss me if you feel uncomfortable doing that" Lila said

Nathanael glanced up "No...well, I feel weird doing it with the whole class watching us... I'm sorry"

Lila nodded and said reassuringly "its okay, Nathy you don't have to be sorry" she took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Nathanael smiled glad Lila was so understanding.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Kim started chanting a smirk in his face.

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll permanently shut you up!" Lila shouted at Kim with a furious glare.

He instantly shut up and looked at the ground as he stepped away into the corner out of sight. Alix sniggered, this was why she was friends with Lila.

Rose sighed "aw I wanted you to kiss"

"Well, were not! Stop being so inconsiderate of Nathanaels feelings" Lila said.

Soon the whole class was shouting some about how they had to do it so they should too, others were arguing that it was unfair on Nathanael to be forced into the situation and others like Rose were crying into Juleka's chest that they were an awful friend while Juleka patted her head and tried to calm her.

Nathanael sighed thinking this was all his fault. If only he wasn't such a coward and just kissed Lila then no be if this would be happening. He slipped his hand out of Lila's and went quickly walking down the hall away from it all. Lila noticed and sighed before she went chasing after Nathanaël.

"Nathanael, Nath wait up!" She called as caught up with him.

He stopped and wouldn't turn around "It's better if I go I just cause more problems... I'm sorry...you think me a loser don't you"

Lila shook her head "of course not, Nathy" she stepped closer "it's not your fault they're all immature so don't worry what they think"

Nathanael turned around "I suppose…it's just if i was more brave fearless you'd like me better right?"

Lila smiled "You don't have to be fearless, I like you the way you are, you know that Nathanael and who said that you weren't brave? you've stood up for me so many times even though that's hard for you to do I'll always see you as brave and sweet for that"

Nathanael blushed "really?"

Lila nodded "of course"

Then Lila came closer to him, placing her hands on both sides of his cheeks. She closed her eyes and planted a kiss on his blushed but Kissed back wrapping his arms around her.

Then a flash went off they broke apart in surprise and looked down the hall at Rose running away shouting happily "I got a picture!" The class heard her and cheered.

Nathanael turned red and Lila sighed "don't worry nathy, I'll handle this"

"Rose, give me that camera right now!" Lila shouted after.

Rose gasped "never!" before running on down the hall.

Lila let out an annoyed growl before sprinting after Rose shouting at her to "get back here"

Rose shouted back "that the picture was for the greater good"

Nathanael sighed. His girlfriend was an idiot though she was an idiot with a caring heart, his friends were also idiots...he wondered what that made him.


	7. Ice skating

Miss Bustier was taking her class on a school trip to the local ice skating rink.

They piled into the bus that was taking them there. Sitting in pairs.

At the front sat Mylene and Alix behind them sat Ivan. Kim and Max were sitting behind Ivan. Across on the other side of the first seats sat Miss Bustier then behind her sat Rose and Juleka.

Behind Rose and Juleka sat Nathanael and Lila, Lila had let Nathanael sit on the inside so he could look out the window.

Kagami and Sabrina were sitting together behind Lila and Nathanael.

Finally in the five row seat at the back sat Chloe, Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino.

The bus started and they were heading off to the ice rink. The bus was filled with the chatter and laughter of the students.

* * *

Nathanael was looking out the window at the passing streets and buildings. Paris always gave him inspiration for new art ideas.

"Nath, have you ever gone ice skating before?" Lila asked.

Nath pried his attention off the passing world and looked at Lila. He shook his head "no, have you?"

Lila nodded "yeah I've went a few times...I wasn't much good though"

Nathanael smiled "you're probably better than me, I'll fall on my face"

Lila giggled. "Don't worry after you get used to it you'll be fine"

"I hope so" Nathanael sighed. His attention returned to the world outside he wished he had brought his sketchbook.

* * *

The class arrived at the Ice rink. Kim and Alix rushed in shouting about how they were going to better than the other at ice skating. Miss Bustier shouted at them to slow down and wait for the rest of the class. They let out sighs and impatiently waited at the entrance for the rest of the class.

Once the whole class was off the bus they made their way inside.

"You ready for Ice skating" Lila asked Nathanael with a smirk.

"Yes, I am totally ready to slice my face trying to skate on ice" Nathanael responded with a neutral expression.

Lila laughed "have more confidence in yourself!" Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him onwards to the rink.

The class arrived at the rink and sat around the blue benches outside of it tying up the laces on the skates.

The first people on the rink were Kim and Alix, Alix was a natural to the ice and was able to skate about. Kim on the other hand was constantly tripping and catching the side of the rink before he fell on his face.

Max was next as he carefully came on to the ice rink. He was more slow than Alix but was able to skate alright. Kim shouted at him from the side of Ice rink to help him, Alix laughed at Kim while Max shook his head at his friend's foolishness while skating over to help him.

Mylene went on to the Ice rink with a nervous Ivan but with each others help and encouragement soon were both skating about.

Kagami went on the ice rink and as she had skated many times before she was quite good soon Alix was challenging her to an Ice skating competition to see who was more skilled, Kagami accepted as she knew Alix wouldn't take no for an answer.

Chloe was on the ice rink with a clinging Sabrina. She said to Sabrina "if you make me fall and damage my gorgeous face I will never forgive you!" Sabrina had nodded but did not let go from clinging to Chloe's arm. Chloe had rolled her eyes but had looked at Sabrina with a gentle smile showing she actually did care about the girl.

Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien were on the ice rink hanging out together on the rink. Marinette was desperately trying not to fall or be her typical clutzy self. Alya noticed her friend having a hard time and link her arm through Marinette's.

Marinette gave her a smile of gratitude "thanks Alya," she said.

Alya had smiled back. "no problem, I didn't want you falling in front of Adrien can you imagine what that would be like?" Alya had smirked.

Marinette glared "very funny" she responded drily, she knew all too well the embarrassment of falling in front of Adrien.

Alya had laughed.

Adrien was trying to stop Nino from having a panic attack "Dude, you cannot let me fall!" Nino cried as he clinged to both of Adriens arms.

Adrien laughed "Nino, you'll be fine just stand up straight and let go!"

Nino looked at Adrien like he had just asked him to jump in a shark filled pool "Are you mad?" He asked.

Rose and Juleka were skating around holding hands. Rose giggled as she tried to spin around with Juleka. Juleka gasped and let out a little squeak. "Rose!" She complained. Rose laughed making Juleka smile.

"You coming Nathanael? Lila asked at the entrance to Ice rink. Nathanael nodded and stood up with the ice skates on. Lila smiled and went on to the ice.

"C'mon Nathy" she said.

Nathanael gulped before stepping on to the ice still clinging to the side of the rink so hard his knuckles turned white.

Lila was way out she turned to Nathanael "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Nathanael lied, trying to stand casually like he wasn't fearing for his life.

"Well, come on out you can't skate be the side" Lila said.

Nathanael took a deep breath and slowly let go of the side then he tried to put one foot out only he lost balance and was soon clinging to the side of the rink again.

"I can't skate Lila, okay!" Nathanael whined.

Lila skated over closer to the red haired boy "Then take my hands I'll help you to skate" she held out her hands for Nathanael.

"That still won't work y'know" Nathanael said.

"You don't know until you try" Lila said with an encouraging smile.

Nathanael sighed and slowly let one hand go of the side and took Lila's right hand once he had done that he removed his other hand from the side and grabbed her left hand.

"Great, now how about we try to skate" Lila said.

"How are you going to skate if your not facing the right way?" Nathanael asked.

Lila smirked "like this" she started to skate backwards.

Nathanael gasped and tried to move but he only ended tripping and collapsing into Lila, she managed to stay upright.

Lila laughed "how about we try it slower"

Nathanael nodded a blush on his face.

"Okay, so just move your feet carefully but don't think too much your over worrying herself about it" Lila said as she slowly skated backward holding Nathanael's hands.

Nathanael looked down at the ice and carefully placed his feet in the right order as he very slowly skated.

"Your doing great, Nathy" Lila encouraged him.

A small smile appeared on Nathanael's face. 'I'm actually doing it!' he thought happily.

After a few seconds Lila asked "so you think your ready to speed it up a bit?"

Nathanael looked at her with worried eyes "I dunno...you think I'll be able to do it?"

"Of course but you need to have faith in yourself...how we speed it up only a little" Lila said

Nathanael nodded "okay"

Lila smiled and started skating a little bit faster. Nathanael sped up a little too but unfortunately it seemed he still wasn't able to do it.

He tripped and crashed into Lila, this time she was unable to stay upright and fell back. Her back crashed on to the ice and Nathanael fell on top of her.

Nathanael instantly got off Lila and started apologizing profoundly, his face aflame with a deep red blush.

Lila started laughing, tears appearing in her eyes "you really can't skate, can you!"

"I'm sorry, I should just go sit on one of the benches and wait" Nathanael said with a sad expression as he sat on the cold ice.

Before Lila could answer Miss Bustiers shouted from the bench area: "Lila and Nathanael, Are you two okay?"

Lila sat up "We're fine, Don't worry!" She shouted back.

Miss Bustier gave a sigh of relief before going back to sit down.

"Nathanael you don't have to go back to the bench, I was only teasing about you being bad at skating" Lila said "I know the first time I tried to skate I was constantly falling onto my face, I came back home with a cut knees and palms mother wasn't best pleased" Lila giggled.

Nathanael smiled "I suppose...but I don't think I will ever be good at skating"

Lila shakily stood and offered out a helping hand to Nathanael "No is asking you to be good, so come on let's just have some fun"

Nathanael smiled and reached up taking Lila's offered hand, she helped pull the boy up.

"Sounds good" Nathanael said with a grin.

Lila laughed "great" she took Nathanael's other hand and pulled him along skating.

Now that Nathanael had let go of his worry to be good he started doing alright, he still tripped, stumble and he knocked himself and Lila over another few times but both laughed it off and then Lila would help him up with an encouraging smile.

Nathanael started to enjoy himself more and Lila found herself grinning happy to see that her friend was having fun. They laughed and chatted while skating around not noticing the time pass. They were sad to hear Miss Bustier shout that it was time to go back to school.

The class reluctantly skated back over to the bench area and took off their skates putting back on their normal shoes before walking back out to the bus.

Lila walked beside Nathanael. "So Nathy you think you'll ever go ice skating again?" She asked.

Nathanael smiled "Only if your there to catch me" he said not fully realising what he was saying.

Lila blushed and replied "we'll have to make it a date then"

A blush blossomed over Nathanaels face "W-what?" He stuttered.

Lila giggled "your so cute" this only made Nathanael blush more.

Lila walked up the steps to the bus and walked down to the seat. She sat down this time she was at the window.

Nathanael walked down to the seat looking at the ground so nobody would notice his blush. He started down beside Lila just before the bus started its engine ready to drive off.

Nathanael looked at Lila who was looking out the window. "Hey, Lila" he said.

Lila looked at him "yeah?"

"Did you mean it... about the date…" he trailed off to shy to say anymore.

Lila blushed and gave Nathanael a small smile "do you want to go on a date with me?"

Nathanael blushed "I wouldn't mind...that is if you actually do want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course I do, you're far too cute to say no to" Lila said.

Nathanael smiled a blush still on his face "great...but does it have to be Ice skating?"

"No it doesn't" Lila laughed "your really are too cute, you should be illegal"

Nathanael laughed "um thanks I guess"

"Your welcome Nathy" Lila said returning her attention to the passing city of Paris.


	8. A Kurtzberg family Christmas

It was another ordinary enough day in December. As the snow fell softly outside blanketing Paris in more white than it was already and the temperatures dropped, inside a warm house was the Kurtzberg family.

Aria Kurtzberg was sitting in the living room curled up in an armchair while she typed out a story on her tablet.

Piper Kurtzberg was also sitting in the living room lying on the sofa as she played a game on her phone. She groaned in annoyance when her character lost a life.

Lila was in her and Nath's bedroom. Reading a story to her son Kitt, It was Peter Pan and was Kitts favourite story. He clapped his Little hands when he heard that Peter Pan had tricked Captain Hook yet again.

Nathanael came into the Room and smiled when he saw his wife reading to Kitt. Lila looked up when she noticed Nathanael.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Kitt grabbed the book out of her hands to look at the pictures. He giggled when he saw pictures of the crocodile chasing Captain Hook. Lila smiled at that.

Nathanael shook his head "nope was just wondering where Piper and Aria are"

"I think they are in the living room, why?" Lila asked.

"I thought I would take them outside in the snow" Nathanael explained.

"Didn't you say you had artwork to finish?" Lila asked.

"Mummy look!" Kitt said, tapping a picture on the book for Lila to see.

"Yes, sweetie I see that" Lila said, tickling Kitt under his chin making Kitt laugh.

Nathanael smiled. "I have most of it finished and I can complete the rest tomorrow, it's not that urgent anyway" He said with a shrug of shoulders.

Lila nodded with a smile "okay, have fun then"

Nathanael chuckled "will do". He walked out of the room and down the stairs before walking into the living room.

He saw the two girls sitting on their devices "hey girls you want to go outside?" he asked.

The girls glanced up at him for a second before shaking their heads as they returned their attention to their screens.

"No way, it's freezing!" Piper exclaimed.

Nathanael sighed "it won't be freezing if you put on your coats"

"Dad I'm nearly at a trophy!" Piper whined.

"and I'm nearly finished this chapter and I can't stop now incase I forget something" Aria said not glancing up once as her finger tappped quickly across the keyboard.

"Well just type out some quick notes so you won't forget and you can always get the trophy when you come back in" Nathanael said.

Both girls let out sighs and annoyed whines of "but Dad!"

Nathanael shook his head "no you two have been on those things nonstop, you need some fresh air so get your coats"

The girls slowly and reluctantly got up out of their seats and turned their devices to standby as they stomped out the room to get their coats and other stuff to put on.

Soon they were outside in the cold air as they feet crunched under the snow leaving prints.

The twins trailed behind Nathanael hands stuck in their pockets and sour looks on their faces. They really didn't want to be outside.

Nathanael stopped and finally turned around to look at them. "Come on girls brighten up it's not that bad!"

Both girls looked at the ground and sighed. Piper kicked up snow.

Nathanael rolled his eyes at how difficult they were being. "So what you want to do first?" he asked.

The girls looked at him with wide blinking eyes before Aria spoke up.

"I have an idea"

Nathanael smiled "what's your idea, Aria?"

"We go back inside"

Nathanael sighed as Piper laughed.

"your a Genius, Aria" Piper laughed.

"I know" Aria responded drily, a neutral expression on her face.

"Girls, seriously stop being so contrary!" Nathanael said, pushing a gloved hand through his long side bang.

"Fine how about we make an...igloo" Piper suggested.

Nathanael nodded his face brightening up "that's a great idea, let's get started" he turned to get some icy snow.

Aria groaned "ugh Piper why did you give him an idea?"

"Because if we didn't play along he would complain to mum who would then complain at us that we should be more respectful to our father and we don't know how good we have it!" Piper hissed.

"Yeah, I suppose I don't want to listen to that lecture again" Aria said "come on let's get this done quick so we can go back inside"

Soon Nathanael was digging out a circle with a spade and cutting some hard iced snow from deeper below the surface snow.

The girls helped him placing the blocks of snow on the ground and then some blocks on top of them.

Once Nathanael carefully slotted in the last piece when a suddenly a snowball hit the back of his head, pieces of snow sliding down the back of his neck.

He wipped around and looked for which of the girls had done it. He couldn't see with of them. Then he heard giggles coming from behind the trunk of the large oak tree.

He smirked and scooped up some snow carefully patting it into a round ball. He slowly sneaked up on the girls he came to the tree and quickly looked behind it.

He stopped confused to see nobody there when two snowballs hit him on the back he turned around to see two figures running away laughing.

He shook his head with a laugh before chasing after them.

* * *

Lila heard laughter from outside. She stood up to investigate. Kitt looked at her and put his hands up to be picked up. She picked him up and repositioned him more comfortably to the side of her body before walking over to the window.

Lila looked out the window, holding Kitt to her side. She smiled when she saw Nathanael running around outside with the twins having a snowball fight.

'There all adorable' she thought as she watched them

She laughed when she saw Piper hit Nathanael in the face with snowball and then she got hit by Aria.

Then she felt Kitt pull on her top "mummy, wanna go outside too" he said.

Lila smiled at the toddler "okay, let's get on your coat and hat on first"

"Snow!" Kitt exclaimed, kicking his little feet excitedly.

Lila giggled as she walked out of the room carrying Kitt.

Soon Lila, in a red winter coat was walking outside holding Kitts hand gently but tightly to make sure he didn't slip.

He was wrapped up warm in his dark blue winter coat and an orange hat, with fox ears and a fox face designed on it on his head and coverering his ears from the cold.

Kitt stopped to pick up some snow he threw it in the air and giggled in delight when it fell again. Lila smiled at her son's antics.

Nathanael noticed them come out and smiled walking up to them.

"What are you two out for?" He asked.

"We decided we couldn't have just you and the girls having all the fun" Lila smirked. "Though I don't think Kitts quite ready for snowball fights just yet" she added looking down at the little boy who had slipped his hand out of hers and was currently crouched down drawing squiggly monsters in the snow with his fingers.

"Mum, You wanna join our snowball fight?" Piper asked, running up to Lila with red cheeks and nose. A happy smile on her face.

"No, sorry I need to keep an eye on little Kitt here" Lila explained to her daughter.

Aria ran up and stood beside her sister "that's okay we can all make a snowman together instead" She suggested.

Kitt stood up and clapped his hands when he heard the word 'snowman'.

"Snowman, snowman, Snowman!" He chanted.

Nathanael laughed "okay little guy we'll make a snowman together"

Kitt laughed happily.

It didn't take the whole family long to make a snowman together and once Aria came running back out of the house holding a carrot for the snowmans nose.

She handed it to Kitt, who grabbed it happily. Nathanael lifted the little boy so he could reach the snowmans face.

Kitt pushed it in and clapped joyfully when he had done it. "I did it!" He cried, looking at Lila with with a wide smile.

Lila took him from Nathanael and giggled "yes you did" she said hugging the boy.

"Hey now can we get hot chocolate?" Aria asked.

"And watch a movie" Piper asked.

Nathanael and Lila nodded.

"Yeah we've been out long enough" Nathanael said.

The family made their way back inside to the warmth of the house, all tired but happy from their day in the snow.


	9. Christmas proposal

Nathanael had it all planned to exact detail and with the help of his friends, Rose, Juleka and Luka he was sure it would go perfectly. That was of course if Lila followed the clues correctly and then it all depended on her actually saying "yes". Nathanael gulped as he took the black box and opened it to to see the emerald ring he had bought.

Luka came up behind him and patted him on the back "stop worrying so much, she'll definitely say yes"

Nathanael gave an anxious sigh "you sure"

Luka chuckled "she's been putting up with you for six years if anyone can do that they'll definitely say yes"

Nathanael rolled his eyes "it's good thing you've only know me four years then"

"Yes it definitely is"

"Okay, Nathanael everything is ready...are you ready?" Rose asked, Juleka was standing beside her.

Nathanael looked at them with a grin "yeah I'm ready"

Rose smiled "great I'll help lead Lila here then"

Nathanael nodded "I'll be waiting"

"Unfortunately so will we" Luka teased, referring to himself and his younger sister, Juleka.

Nathanael glared causing Luka to laugh "I'm just joking I don't mind waiting...Rose make it quick!"

Rose rolled her eyes but laughed as she walked off to fetch Lila.

* * *

Lila made her way down the snow covered steps of the building she worked at, she was an actress and was currently working on a TV drama. When Rose came running up.

"Lila!" She shouted as she ran across the snow her feet leaving footprints in it.

Lila stopped and looked at Rose "what are you doing here, Rose?" Then she gasped "Nath isn't hurt is he?"

Rose shook her head "no, but he did send me here for you"

"Why, what's he done now?" She asked.

"All will be revealed but first you have to find him!" Rose giggled.

"Find him?" Lila asked.

Rose nodded and handed over a rectangular piece of card that had Nathanaels neat looped writing on it.

Lila have Rose a confused look and then read the card.

 **Clue 1: To find what you seek, go to the place where love is put on lock.**

Lila looked up at Rose "I'm guessing you're not allowed to help"

"Not really only if you're really stuck" Rose said.

Lila nodded and quickly scanned over the clue. "What could it be…" she muttered. She gasped "the pont des arts!"

Rose grinned excitedly "let's get going"

Lila and Rose quickly made their way to the bridge, where people put locks on to the bridge to symbolise their love for each other.

Lila and Rose arrived at the bridge and Lila looked around "so I'm where's the next clue?"

Rose smirked "you have to find it remember"

Lila nodded and knew what she was searching for, the lock her and Nathanael put on the bridge when they were younger.

 _(I know you can't actually put locks on the bridge anymore as it's a safety hazard but for the fic just pretend you can, thanks)_

She managed to find it and saw a note attached to it with tape. She carefully took it off and read the writing, she was really getting into this scavenger hunt her competitive side was coming out.

 **Clue 2: Another clue must be told, look where we first strolled**

Lila was confused by this one she repeated it in her head.

"Hmm...a stroll is a walk...we first met in school though"

"Maybe he doesn't mean met exactly" Rose hinted.

Lila raised a well manicured eyebrow at Rose. She thought about what she had been told. "Stroll is a walk...you can walk in a...park?"

Rose nodded encouragingly.

Lila grinned finally getting it "where we had our first date, in the Tuileries Gardens!"

"Yay!" Rose clapped now that Lila had got it.

They set off to the next location. "He's really bad at writing clues" Lila complained.

"Mhm...kinda" Rose said with a sheepish grin.

They arrived at the Tuileries Gardens and Lila headed to the place where they had, had their first picnic date. There taped to the trunk of a tree was a note reading.

 **Clue 3: Your first place of fame is where you can find a new clue for this game.**

"My first place of fame…" Lila muttered "ah! Where I modelled!" She cried running off.

"W-wait for me!" Rose shouted, surprise at how fast Lila could run in heeled boots.

* * *

Rose finally caught up with Lila panting, she collapsed on the stairs of the building as Lila, who wasn't even a bit tired out from the run read the next clue that was taped to the door of the building of the modelling agency.

She gently ripped the card of the door and placed it on top of the three cards she already had. This card said.

 **Clue 4: This one's easy, just take a look... you'll find your next clue where you read books**

"The library!" Lila instantly shouted out before dashing off in the direction of the library.

"Not again" Rose sighed as she stood up to chase after Lila "I swear she's the flash"

Lila arrived at the Library with Rose slowly and tiredly walking behind her. Lila entered the library and headed to her favourite section way down at the very back of the large library.

She looked at the shelfs that held row upon row of books when she noticed a book that didn't looked like it belonged there. She gently took it and pulled it and saw that it was definitely one of Nathanael's black notebooks she opened it and saw sketches and doodles of her or her and Nath together, she smiled at how talented and sweet her boyfriend was then she arrived at a page with writing.

 **Clue 5: Your final clue... This place is filled with art travel there and you'll find your sweetheart.**

Lila giggled "he's such a dork"

"You know where it is?" Rose asked.

Lila nodded "yeah, let's head to the louvre"

Rose smiled and soon they were walking out of the library, Lila with her clues and Nathanaels book and Rose glad they weren't running anymore.

Lila arrived at the lourve and Rose grabbed her stopping her "wait, Lila" she said.

"What is it?" Lila asked.

"I think it's best if I warn Nathanael your coming first" Rose said.

"Why? What's happening?" Lila asked.

"You'll know in time" Rose said "I'll be back" she said before running off leaving Lila standing there confused.

Rose came running to the place Nathanael was. He noticed her and stood up from the seat he was sitting.

"Where's Lila?" He asked.

"She's coming...I just thought I'd warn you first" Rose said.

Nathanael nodded and Juleka and Luka quickly left so Nathanael could have privacy to ask her. He wasn't a fan of having an Audience.

Rose ran back to fetch Lila.

Rose lead Lila to the spot Nathanael was. Lila arrived and saw Nathanael standing there.

"Nathy, what's this whole thing about?" She asked as she walked closer.

Nathanael smiled and took Lila's hand with his free hand his other hand holding the ring box was hiding behind his back.

"I wanted to ask you a question" Nathanael said.

Lila giggled and said: "and you had to set up a whole find the clue hunt just to do it" she didn't get what was happening.

Nathanael smiled "maybe this will help you understand more" he said letting go off her hand and getting down on one knee, revealing the box opened with the ring inside.

Lila gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

Nathanael gave a small smile a blush was on his face "Lila, will you...would you...m-marry me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, Of course I will!" Lila cried tackling him into a hug. Nathanael laughed.

Then Lila pulled out of the hug, there were happy tears in her eyes. Nathanael chuckled "I didn't think you'd be this happy"

"How could I not? I love you so much, Nathanael" Lila said

Nathanael leaned his forehead on Lila's so that their noses were almost touching "I love you so damn much too"

Then he pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Lila closed her eyes and melted into the kiss as she kissed back. They finally parted from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"So can I have the ring now or what?" she asked with a laugh

Nathanael rolled his eyes "ah I see it's the ring you love" he teased.

"Don't be like that!" Lila said standing up. Nathanael stood up and slipped the emerald ring on to Lila's finger.

She gasped at how beautiful it was "it's gorgeous...I hope it wasn't too expensive"

"Don't worry it as within my budget anyway you only deserve the best" Nathanael said.

Lila smiled "I don't need you using all your money though...your love is enough"

"I know and same goes for you" Nathanael said as he brought Lila in for another hug.

Rose, Juleka and Luka came back and saw that they were both happy and that Lila was wearing the ring. Nathanael and Lila parted from their hug when they saw their friends coming over.

"I told you she would say yes" Luka said, patting Nathanael on the back.

"I'm so glad you said yes!" Rose said as she hugged Lila.

Lila laughed "I was hardly going to say anything else!"

"Congratulations you two" Juleka said.

"Thank you, Juleka" Both responded.

"Now how about we all go celebrate!" Luka suggested.

The group nodded and headed out of the louvre. Nathanael and Lila hand in hand.


	10. Where was Lila

**So during last year's Christmas episode both Lila and Nath were missing obviously people have came up with theories that make sense and are based on facts but me...oh no, Not my style! Having the shipper heart that I (un)fortunately have means I have concluded that Lila was with Nath and being the tomatofox trash I am I have written a story for all you shippers! So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lila Rossi rang the bell on the door and waited patiently for her date to come out.

The door opened and Nathanael Kurtzberg appeared he was dressed up nice and smart for his date. He gasped and his ocean blue eyes widened when he took in Lila.

"Wow...Y-you look Gorgeous" he said.

Lila was wearing…*add in*

Lila blushed but smiled at his comment. "Thank you, Nathanael" she said. Then she smirked "You don't look too bad either but then again you always were cute" she winked and then laughed when she saw Nathanael turn very red.

Nathanael ducked his head looking at the ground like he wanted to hide his expression. "Um t-thanks" he replied.

"So you ready to go?" Lila asked.

Nathanael nodded "yeah, let's go" he stepped out from the apartment and closed the door.

They walked down the stairs and onto the street path. They resumed their walk under the dim light of the street lamps and the shade of the trees that were planted along the street.

Lila looked up at the onxy sky, if she narrowed her eyes she could make out some stars through the light pollution. She sighed.

Nathanael looked at Lila in surprise "is something wrong?"

Lila looked at him and shook her head and said: "it's nothing just being silly"

"If it matters to you I hardly think it's silly" Nathanael said, looking at Lila with wide eyes.

Lila smiled "that's sweet of you to say, Nathanael" she looked at the ground somewhat shy. "It's just it makes me a little sad that I can't see the stars...I love the night it's always so peaceful and serene...the moon always looks so beautiful and well I just like to see the stars but it's okay I know I'm being... weird"

Nathanael smiled understanding where Lila was coming from "I love the night as well though it's probably because I can sit up drawing without anyone bothering me"

Lila laughed.

"I actually have an idea how you can see the stars" Nathanael said with an excited grin.

"You do?" Lila said "but what about our date I don't want to ruin your plans if-"

Nathanael cut her off "don't worry about it my plan before was never going to impress you but maybe if I help you see stars it will" he smirked.

Lila giggled "you don't need to impress me but okay I would like to see stars with you"

"Great, let's go" Nathanael said grabbing Lila's hand and quickly pulling her down the street.

Lila laughed and ran with him, she was never one to shy away from adventure even though she had no clue where they were going.

Nathanael lead Lila to a large building, Cite des Sciences.

"How are we going to see stars in here?" Lila asked as they walked through the entrance.

"You'll see" Nathanael said as he lead her by the hand through the building and to the planetarium part of it.

"In Here" Nathanael said quietly as he gently pushed open a door and they entered a room shaped in a dome shape. There were seats in a circular pattern and they were leaned back so people could look at the roof. There wasn't that many people left around the place, which worked out well for Nathanael who wasn't a fan of large crowds.

Lila gasped when she looked up at the roof and saw heaps of twinkling stars.

"I know there not exactly stars...the way you wanted to see them" Nathanael said with a small anxious laugh.

Lila looked at Nathanael with a genuine smile "They're amazing Nathanael, thanks for bringing me here"

Nathanael blushed "no problem"

Then Lila went to find a seat so she could look at the stars for a little while longer.

Lila and Nathanael stepped out into the cool night air after seeing the stars.

* * *

They walked down the steps and then Lila turned to Nathanael "so what are we going to do now?"

"Oh uh I don't really know…" he trailed off with a sheepish smile.

Lila took a few steps ahead before doing a small twirl causing Nathanael to smile. "C'mon Nathy, the night is young and so are we, thankfully!"

Nathanael laughed. Lila smirked "so are you up for some rebellious activity?"

"What's your definition of rebellious?" He asked with a teasing grin.

Lila smiled and ran up to him grabbing his hand "how about I show you" then she gently pulled him away from the Cite des Sciences and on down the parisian streets.

* * *

Lila took Nathanael to a comic book store. He looked at her in confusion.

"This is seen as being rebellious?" He asked "because if it is then why am I not more popular?"

Lila laughed "who says you aren't popular"

Nathanael looked at her with wide eyes "everyone" he answered like she had been living under a rock.

Lila rolled her eyes. "anyway today is your lucky day because you are allowed to pick anything and I'll buy it for you!" she said, Changing the conversation.

"What?" Nathanael said "no, you don't have to do that!"

"I know I don't, I want to" Lila said as she started to browse along the comic books? "Oh, Catwoman" she said gently taking the comic.

She looked up at Nathanael who was staring at her strangely "I like Catwoman, okay?" She said.

Nathanael nodded "I'm just surprised you are interested in comic books"

"I'm not as big as a fan as you are but they're alright" she said as she flicked through the comic. "Why aren't you choosing anything?" She asked.

"Your not actually buying me a heap of stuff...are you?" Nathanael asked.

Lila looked up and placed the comic back. "Of course I am, so what you want?" She strolled over to some shelves with figurines of superheroes or anime characters.

She scanned with her keen green eyes over the shelf, screwing her nose up in disgust as her eyebrows narrowed down in a glare when she saw a ladybug figurine.

She said nothing and came to a figurine of the fictional superhero, Spider-Man. She walked up and gently took him down "what about this? You can't not love Spider-Man" she smiled.

Nathanael laughed "I like spiderman but no way are you paying for something"

Lila pouted "Nathy! I wanna buy you something,so pick some comics and I'll get you them and a figurine you like!"

Nathanael sighed "How are you going to afford all that"

Lila smirked as she placed the figurine back on the shelf then she reached into her bag taking out her purse. She opened the purse and took out a credit card "it helps when you got your dad's credit card!" She winked.

"Lila! You can't use your dad's money!" Nathanael exclaimed.

Lila laughed "relax he has like ten more cards he won't notice it's missing and anyway he's rich enough not to notice money going missing!"

"It's still not right!" Nathanael complained.

Lila rolled her eyes "he was being an asshole last night so yes it is right so get choosing!"

Nathanael started to complain "Lila-" when she cut him off

"it wasn't a suggestion, Nathy" she said with a glare.

"Okay, but it has to be cheap!"

Lila and Nathanael left the comic store. Nathanael was carrying a bag with seven comic books Lila had wanted to buy him ore but he wouldn't allow so she had to admit defeat.

Nathanael was kinda happy to be getting comic books but at the same time he felt guilty that Lila had used her father's money without his permission but she had told him to stop worrying it didn't matter as much as he thought it did.

"Well it is kinda late now...I should start heading back home" Lila said with a small pout.

Nathanael looked at her with wide eyes "oh okay" then he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "I could walk you home if you wanted"

Lila blushed "Okay, I'd like that"

"Great" Nathanael said with a small smile.

Lila took his hand with a smile "let's go then"

* * *

Nathanael walked Lila down the street to her house, hand in hand.

They arrived at Lila's front door and Lila turned to Nathanael with a small blush "Thank you for tonight, Nathanael...I had a lovely time"

Nathanael smiled "I also had a lovely time" he said with a similar blush on his face

There stood looking at each with bright eyes and blushes on there faces before Lila looked at the the ground "I better go in...so bye"

"Oh right of course" Nathanael said, somewhat sad that his Time with Lila had to end.

Lila slowly removed her hand from Nathanael's as she made her way up to the door. She reached the door and turned the handle a little before stopping _'no I can't just leave it like that'_ she thought

Nathanael sighed and was just about turning to go when he heard Lila say "Nathanael wait" he turned and was just about to ask what's wrong when he felt Lila grab him by his blazer and suddenly he felt soft lips on his own.

His brain short-circuited for a second in shock before he finally kissed Lila back, he felt Lila gently run her hand through his red hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

When they finally broke apart they looked at each other with happy smiles and blushing faces. Lila was the first to speak.

"You never told me how great of a kisser you were"

Nathanael felt his face become hotter as it turned red.

Lila giggled as she noticed this happen "Sorry but your really cute"

Nathanael gave a small smile "Well, you're really great at kissing too" he said, blushing and glancing at the ground before back at Lila.

Lila blushed and smiled "Thanks Nathy" then she looked back at the door.

"I better go inside...for real this time" she giggled then walked up and opened the door and stepped inside. She turned to Nathanael one last time "We can do this again, right?"

Nathanael nodded "yes, I'd like that"

Lila gave a shy smile and pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear "great, bye then"

"Bye" Nathanael said as she closed the door.

He smiled and slowly turned to walk home. He was really glad now that he had worked up to courage to ask Lila out. He had, had a great time.

 _'she actually kissed me!'_ he thought as he turned a corner on his way home.


	11. Nutcracker Au

**So this is a Nutcracker Au and it might not make much sense as it is just lightly based on it (because as I was writing and the more I wrote the farther away from the original story I went) also so you know Lila and Nathanael are aged around Five years old also it based in like Victorian times but there's also the magical land (people from that land are aged the same as in canon) which is not based in olden times.**

* * *

Lila had came with her NurseMaid Mia to the busy town. It was Christmas Eve and there were last minute shoppers rushing around from shop to shop.

Lila wasn't really meant to be going to the town but after she had kicked up a fuss about being trapped like a prisoner in her room all day her NurseMaid Mia finally caved in and said if they were quiet and Lila didn't tell her parents they could sneak out to the town for a few hours.

Lila had smiled sweetly glad to have got her own way as usual. "Of course Mia!" She had said.

So Mia had helped Lila into her winter coat and had buttoned up the buttons on it. Lila had quickly stuffed her feet into her black winter boots and Mia had sneaked Lila out of the Large house and they had walked downtown town. Lila had skipped ahead of Mia singing even though Mia had warned her to stay near her and to be quiet, Lila never really listened though.

So Now Lila was outside an old toy shop with her hands pressed to the window as she looked inside her eyes filled with wonder at all the toys.

There was rocking horses, jack in boxes, spinning tops, clockwork toy trains, rows upon rows of different dolls and miniature carousels, that could play music when you turned a metal gear at the side a few times.

Then she felt Mia place her hand on Lila's shoulder, Lila looked up with an excited smile. Before she could even ask Mia cut her off

"No, Lila"

Lila pouted with sad eyes "But Mia-"

"I'm sorry Lila but your not getting any more toys, you don't even play with half of the ones you already own"

Lila being from a rich family was gifted with a lot of toys from her parents and that meant she was spoilt for choice when it came to playtime.

Lila sighed and let Mia drag her away but she casted a forlorn look over her shoulder at the toy shop. As she saw Happy kids leave with paper packages tied string.

They got toys, why couldn't she get at least one toy! She thought with an angry glare down at the cobblestone street.

Then Mia stopped suddenly and Lila looked up and saw Mia had stopped to chat to some friend with black hair up in a bun and grey eyes. Lila sighed they were going to be standing there forever. When Mia got talking to friends she could chat for years if you let her.

Lila slipped her hand out of Mia's grasp and she looked about the town. There were carriages being pulled by shire horses. Lila would have liked to pet them but last time she had tried to she had accidentally came up behind the horse, something you should never do and nearly got kicked. She was forbidden from going near horses in fear of her getting killed. Lila was annoyed with this but not wanting to anger her parents she had stayed away from horses like they had ordered her to.

Then she saw an old man sweeping up outside his store. Lila had always been told not to speak to strangers and to always stay by her nursemaids side but Lila wasn't the best at abiding by the rules.

So Lila had walked over to the man, Mia hadn't noticed too busy gossiping with her friend.

"Hello there sir" Lila had said when she arrived in front of him.

He looked up surprised "oh Hello little Miss what brings you over here?"

Lila gave a dramatic sigh "My nursemaid is chatting too much so I got bored... I'm Lila by the way"

"Lila...huh...does your NurseMaid know your over here?" He asked.

"Yes" Lila lied without a blink of an eye "you never said your name... father says you must always tell your name politely to someone...he also says that bad girls don't get dinner but I always get dinner even when I'm rude so it's hard to know whether to believe him or not"

The man laughed "I see well I'm Master Fu"

"Master Fu...what are you a Master of?" Lila asked with curious eyes.

"That would be telling" he smirked.

Lila pouted and looked into his store and saw heaps of wooden figures, there was heaps of things carved out of wood and painted some of these things included turtles, cats, large ladybugs, bees and some lovely foxes. Lila smiled she liked Foxes a lot.

"Are you a Master of Carving Wood?" She asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

Master Fu chuckled "maybe"

"Why won't you tell me?" Lila asked folding her arms.

"Because, Lila sometimes a little mystery is needed in life" Master Fu explained.

Lila nodded "I suppose...It's the same as when Father won't tell me where we are going on holiday it makes it exciting but then it turns it just Italy like it is every year...it's kinda surprising how I can never see that coming" she shook her head.

Master Fu chuckled. "So Lila, are you not going to go Christmas shopping?"

"I was but then Mia said I had too many toys already so I wasn't allowed to get any more" Lila said.

"That's a pity...how about I give you one of my wooden creations" Master Fu said generously.

Lila gasped "Really...but I have no money...Father says you can never get anything free in this country someone always wants something from you"

"You don't need to pay it'll be a Christmas gift" Master Fu said.

"Are you sure that doesn't seem right" Lila said.

Master Fu laughed "yes I'm sure now come on in to my little shop"

Lila nodded "okay" she followed the man inside the shop and looked around in wonder. There was wooden dolls and doll houses. There was also wooden boats she went over and gently touched one.

Master Fu smiled "Do you like boats, Lila?"

Lila looked around at him "oh I suppose I do unlike Mother she always gets sea sick and complains that boats are a death trap"

Master Fu nodded "you could be a storyteller, Lila"

Lila smiled "I know...father says I can talk the hind leg of a donkey"

Master Fu chuckled "would it be rude of me to agree?"

Lila giggled "No, don't worry"

"So Lila, What would you like, you can choose anything here" Master Fu said.

Lila looked around then sighed "I don't know, there's so much wonderful stuff to choose from!"

Master Fu smiled "that's okay I know the perfect thing for you...wait there I'll go get it"

Lila smiled and nodded as Master Fu went into the back for a few minutes before coming back with a narrow rectangular box.

He handed the box over to Lila "Go on open it"

Lila pulled off the lid and looked at the wooden doll that was lying on some brown paper.

It was a boy doll with lilac skin wearing a purple beret and had painted red hair with the tips at the end a purple, he had painted on black dots for eyes and a happy smile. He was also wearing a white suit with purple stripes over at the top, a circle with smaller red, blue and yellow circles inside, the bottom was a dark purple which changed into red.

"He's a Hero" Master Fu explained.

"How?" Lila asked, she was curious to know all the heroes in her story books were either called a hero for defeating a terrifying beast or rescuing a damsel in distress, sometimes even both.

"That's for him to explain" Master Fu said with a wink.

Lila looked back down at the wooden doll confused. Dolls couldn't talk what was Master Fu on about?

"Its getting dark, you should head back to your NurseMaid she's probably worried about you"

Lila nodded as she closed the lid back on the doll "Okay, Can I really keep the doll?"

Master Fu Nodded "of course, hopefully you will be able to help him"

"What?" Lila asked.

"Don't worry too much, now off you go" Master Fu said.

Lila walked to the door of the shop holding the box safely to her chest. She glanced over at Master Fu again. He smiled. She looked at the row of wooden animals and when she came to the fox she swore it winked one eye at her.

She gasped but walked out the door. As she was walking back across the street she thought to herself _'Master Fu is a wizard...yeah that's got to be it!... I'll have to visit again maybe he'll teach me some spells that'll be so great!'_

"Lila! There you are!" Mia exclaimed rushing over to the young girl.

"Mia! You'll never guess what! I met a wizard!" Lila exclaimed.

Mia glared "Shh, Lila enough of your stories, you know not to walk off you had me really worried!"

"But-"

"No buts, Lila it's off home with you, and you'll be sent straight to bed to sleep for your behaviour!" Mia scolded hands on hips.

"Mia, I always read a story before bed!" Lila complained

"You should have thought about that before misbehaving!" Mia said as she grabbed Lila's free hand and dragged her home. She was too angry to notice Lila carrying a box in her right hand.

* * *

It turned out Mia had been very serious about sending Lila to bed as soon as they got home. She had helped Lila out of her coat, boots and out of her green dress, the ribbons were tied tightly at the back so Lila could never reach them. She had helped Lila put on her white nightgown.

Before sending her to bed, Lila had tried to argue the unfairness of her situation and that she had not been allowed to plead her case. Mia was having none of it. So Lila had silently trudged to bed. She had left the doll in its box lying on the table by her door.

Lila lied in bed, blankets tucked over her as she glared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe the injustice she was facing, no stories before bedtime?

Despicable.

'What has the world come to?' she thought 'it's like living in a zoo...and not that nice zoo with the elephant your allowed to ride it's a zoo without any elephants...the worst kind!'

Through these angry thoughts she felt her eyes drifting closed though she tried to fight it off she was soon asleep, the light of the moon came through her bedroom window bathing the room in a peaceful glow as she slept.

* * *

Lila woke suddenly when she heard a clattering in her room. She gave a little gasp and hid under the covers. Then she realised what she was doing.

' _I'm a Rossi, Rossi's Don't hide...at least that's what Father says'_ Lila thought. So despite the fact she felt what she could only describe as scared spiders inside her stomach she quickly sat up and looked around the room.

She couldn't see anything, she gave a sigh of relief. The scared spiders vanished from her stomach which she was also glad about because if she had spiders in her stomach Mia would make her drink that awful tasting medicine she always got when she was sick and she really didn't want to do that.

Lila was about to settle back down to sleep when she realised her bedroom door was lying open. She looked at it in confusion, her bedroom was always closed unless Mia had came in to check on her. Lila was going to settle on that when she noticed the box her doll had been in was lying open and the doll was gone.

She gasped in horror. "They stole my doll... I'll...end them, that's what I'll do!" She exclaimed.

So the angry five year old who despite her size was not to be messed with threw the covers off and reached for the candle lamp and though she also wasn't meant to go near fire she struck a match and lit the candle before picking it up using the curled end from the dish it was on.

Using the flickering light of the candle she set off in search off the evil toysnatcher. She walked over floorboards that creaked sounding almost in pain and came to a corner when she heard voices.

She narrowed her eyes. _'ah ha I've found you!'_ she turned the corner and was met with something you didn't quite see on a normal day or well, Night.

There was her doll only he wasn't a doll anymore but appeared to be a real boy now but he still had the purple skin.

 _'Damnit I've been reading too much pinocchio'_ Lila thought as she stared at him her eyes widened in shock.

Also there seemed to be a man dressed in a lot purple, he was wearing a silver helmet and carrying a staff. He also had some small army of weird people.

"Go my Akumas" he demanded

The doll, boy narrowed his eyes "your pathetic army can't defeat me!"

 _'It's official I've gone crazy...lost my marbles as my grandmother would say...any minute now they'll be dragging me kicking and screaming to the madhouse...I had such a bright future too'_ she thought as she watched the boy fight the akumas

The boy finally noticed her and his eyes widened in surprise "oh you're awake...um give me a minute I have to deal with them first then I'll explain"

Lila nodded slowly still quite shocked. Lila stayed in the corner as three akumas tried to attack the boy, the boy defended off their attacks using a square shaped thing attached to his arm, Lila wasn't quite sure what it was as she had never seen anything like it in her life. He drew on it with a weird looking pencil and the things he drew became reality. Lila was quite amazed by his magic powers.

The akumas he was facing was a girl with a black suit with red spots, a boy dressed in a white suit with white cat ears in his messy blonde hair and a girl in a black suit with a few golden lines decorating it.

Lila watched him as he avoided and shielded himself against every attack they made.

She bit her lip, he was never going to win against three they would be here all night, she had to help but how?

She took a calming breath as she tried to think _'ok, Lila remember everything your grandmother taught you...you can do this!'_

Lila narrowed her eyes. From what she could see the man in purple seemed to be the puppet master controlling the akumas.

 _'If I strike him out of action then maybe that'll make the akumas stop?'_ Lila thought as she blew out her candle and sneaked along the wall staying out of sight and for once being very quiet.

She reached near the boss man, he didn't notice her too focused on controlling his akumas in the fight, even though she was quite smaller she wasn't going to back down. She reached out and kicked him across the back of the legs.

He let out a cry and whipped around and looked at Lila with eyes burning with anger.

"what are you doing?" The lilac skinned boy shouted. "Your going to get yourself hurt!"

Lila glanced over for a second and saw that when the evil man wasn't controlling them, his akumas turned to marionettes, They lied on the ground, smaller and lifeless.

While Lila was looking at this she didn't notice the man raise his staff to hit. The boy did, his eyes widened in shock and he ran to stop it.

He quickly ran and pushed Lila out of the way, himself taking the hit instead.

He let out a gasp of pain as he hit against the wall. Lila gasped in shock and fear.

The man let out a malicious laugh "I didn't mean to hit you but either way I'm happy...I should have just fought you head on from the start Super Nathan, then I'd actually be able to get the kingdom much more easily"

 _'Super Nathan, so that's his name...I always thought he looked more like a Rory...I suppose Nathan is alright'_ Lila thought to herself.

"You'll never get the kingdom, Hawkmoth" Super Nathan snapped, a cold glare in his blue eyes.

' _And his name is Hawkmoth...suits him but it's kinda weird imagine being all evil and saying "I am the one you fear, Hawkmoth!'_ Lila started giggling to herself.

Both Super Nathan and Hawkmoth looked at her in confusion.

She realised that they were staring at her. "Sorry, it's just his name is Hawkmoth!" She started laughing.

Super Nathan smirked.

Hawkmoth glared "there's nothing wrong with my name!"

Lila continued to laugh, tears appearing in her eyes as she clutched her stomach.

Hawkmoth stamped his foot and folded his arms "Stop laughing at me...your not nice you know that, I'll make you regret laughing"

Hawkmoth was distracted which gave Super Nathan the perfect time to attack. He stood up slowly and quietly and started to draw on his tablet.

Hawkmoth let out a cry of surprise when around him metal bars appeared. "What!" He shrieked. He turned around in his small cage to look at Super Nathan.

"Why you-" he was cut off when Super Nathan drew a piece of black tape over Hawkmoths mouth shutting him up.

"Your voice gets rather annoying" Super Nathan said before snapping his fingers and Hawkmoth and the cage disappeared along with the marionettes.

Lia gasped "where did you send him?" she looked around the room in confusion.

"I sent him back to my world...he will be locked in the dungeons before going up in trial...he won't get off easy though" Super Nathan explained.

"Your world?" Lila asked with a tilt of her head.

Super Nathan nodded "yes I'm not from this world, I come from a land of magic I was sent on a mission to find and bring Back Hawkmoth"

Lila nodded "that's great"

Then Super Nathan smiled "would you like to see my world, Lila?"

Lila grinned "Yes I would…" she faltered off looking sadly at the ground "but I can't if I'm gone too long I'll get in trouble"

"Don't worry about that no time will pass while you visit the kingdom" he chuckled.

Lila gasped "really, okay then"

Super Nathan smiled and drew on his tablet. A swirling blue hole appeared. He held out his hand "come along, Lila"

Lila took his hand and followed him in. Suddenly she felt her bare feet step in cold snow and a harsh wind bite at her face.

She shivered uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around herself "is all of your kingdom so cold?" She complained.

Super Nathan looked at her and gasped "No, but I better get you some warmer clothes"

He began to draw on his tablet and Lila felt what she could only describe as tingling travel up her skin as winter boots appeared on her feet and an orange coat appeared over her nightclothes. She felt an orange hat with fox ears settle on top of her head and saw black gloves appear on her hands.

She laughed "that's amazing!" she looked at Super Nathan with more curiosity "what is that thing anyway?" She asked.

"What thing?"

"The black thing you draw on, I've never seen it before"

"Oh that...it's only available in my world, you don't get it in yours so you needn't worry" Super Nathan said as she began to walk on through the snow.

Lila pouted but decided not to inquire further as Super Nathan seemed to Like keeping things to himself. She followed him, toasty and warm inside her new clothes.

"Where are we going?" Lila asked.

"To get to the palace we need a portal" Super Nathan explained.

"Couldn't you just draw one?" Lila asked.

"I could but then I'd be wasting my energy so it's better if we get the one that is around here" he said.

Lila nodded and followed him up to a wooden cabin. Snow covered the roof and a sign that hung from the ceiling.

"What's this place?" Lila asked.

"Where we get the portal to the palace" Super Nathan explained as he opened the door and walked in.

Lila followed him and expected to enter a room but when she came through the other side she was met with a busy street of people or well magical beings as they rushed about.

Lila's eyes widened in wonder at the magical land. Then she felt Super Nathan grab her hand "it's easy to get lost. So come let's go to the palace" he said.

Lila let him lead her to the palace she first saw big iron gates decorated with roses, their thorns growing over the gate displaying danger as well as the beauty of the rose.

He lead her up to the gates and pressed a silver button at the side of the pillar. A magical projector appeared, they saw it was Nathan and opened the gates.

Lila and him quickly entered. Lila gazed about at the beauty of the palace as they walked to the doors, there was decorative fountains and a garden filled with many colours of roses, some she had never seen before.

They reached the doors and Lila cranes her neck up to see the rest of the palace, it was painted a pink with gold decorative roses painted along walls in delicate spirals. The doors were a gold as well.

The large golden doors opened and suddenly a pink blur shot out and launched herself in a hug at Super Nathan.

"Your back! Me and reflekta missed you!" The girl squealed as she let Super Nathan out of the bear hug.

Super Nathan laughed "I wasn't gone that long"

Lila stared at the girl in curiosity. The girls skin was green and her sclera were pink while her pupils were blue, her hair was pink and up in a bun while a long cord came out of the bun. Her clothes were black with some pink detailing such as the rose design in the middle of her top.

She noticed Lila and stared at her in surprise "oh, Hello" she looked at Super Nathan "who's this?"

Super Nathan smiled "this is Lila she kinda helped me defeat Hawkmoth"

The girl smiled "Hello, Lila I'm Princess Fragrance. Thank you for helping Nathan defeat Hawkmoth"

"No problem, Princess Fragrance" Lila smiled.

Princess Fragrance giggled and clutched her hands together "you know what this calls for a celebration! Tell everyone, we shall have a feast!"

"You take any excuse to have a celebration" Super Nathan laughed.

"I'm the princess so I am allowed to" Princess Fragrance said as she lead them inside.

Lila looked around the palace halls, her eyes dancing with amusement. Fragrance sure liked the colour pink and Roses"

The walls were painted different shades of pink around every corner and glass vases filled with roses were nearly everywhere filling the palace with an overpowering smell.

They arrived in a large room where an impressive glass chandelier hung from the ceiling.

A large table was at one end of the room while the other had a large stage. Princess Fragrance saw Lila staring at it and smiled "that's for people to perform...I like it when they sing"

"I don't" Super Nathan said as he collapsed on a chair.

"That is because you are a stuck in the mud!" Princess Fragrance said folding her arms as she glared at Super Nathan.

Super Nathan rolled his eyes at Princess Fragrance's words.

Lila giggled at the two of them when a voice interrupted them.

"I heard news you were back"

They all looked and saw a girl in an orange suit with fox ears in her brown hair.

The she saw Lila and stared at her in shock, Lila's face mirrored the same expression.

"Who the hell is she?" They both shouted at the same time, pointing at each other accusingly.

"Is there some sort of problem, Volpina?" Princess Fragrance asked, looking between the young girl and the teen girl.

"You don't see it?" Volpina said, eyes filled with shock.

Princess Fragrance and Super Nathan looked between the two of them before shrugging.

"What are we meant to be seeing?" Nathan asked.

"She's like a younger non superhero version of me!" Volpina exclaimed.

"She's like an older version of me who is into weird fox stuff!" Lila exclaimed

"What?" Volpina said looking at Lila with a glare.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Lila asked.

"It's my costume...for being a superhero, I'm not into weird fox stuff whatever that means" Volpina said.

Lila was just about to complain more when another person came into the room. This girl was dressed in a hot pink dress and had high pink heeled boots. Her hair was the same colour and up in two towering twists.

"Hey, Nathan glad to hear your back" she said, also failing to notice the similarities between the two girls near her.

"It's great so we are having a celebration!" Princess Fragrance said.

Soon the room was decorated for a celebration with large platters of food filling the table.

Princess Fragrance had insisted that Lila be helped to change into a dress suitable for a celebration so she had chosen out a red dress and was shown to a room where she could change.

Many guests came including Stormy weather, Riposte, lady wifi, the Bubbler, Dark Cupid and many more.

Lila had sat between Super Nathan and Princess Fragrance as they began their feast. In the other side of Super Nathan was Volpina and Reflekta was on the other side of Princess Fragrance.

Lila ate her fill of sweet treats, some she had never seen or stated before in her life. Soon she was too full and sat back to watch some of the guests get up to perform on suggestion by Princess Fragrance.

Many of the guests performed using their magical skills to entertain the Princess. Lila watched with wide eyes filled with wonder.

Lila let out a yawn, she reached up covering her mouth. She then rubbed her eyes.

Super Nathan noticed and smiled "you think it's time to go home?"

Lila sleepily nodded.

"Okay" was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lila awoke the next morning with an excited feeling, it was Christmas! She seemed to have no memory of Magical lands filled with alternate identities.

She hurried Mia to help her dress in her orange dress with its complicated ribbons to tie at the back and to fix her hair in orange ribbons.

Before she rushed down the stairs despite the shouts that "A lady does not run!"

She rushed into the living room and gasped happily when she saw the presents under the tree. She knelt down and began to lift some to see if they were for her or another member of the family.

"Lila come here, please" Her father called.

Lila looked up from lifting presents from under the Christmas tree and stood up pushing her hands over her orange dress to smooth over the crinkles "Coming, Father!" She shouted.

Lila ran out to the hallway "Yes, Father?" She asked.

Her Father was standing with an old man and talking. He looked over his shoulder to see Lila "ah there you are, come here please" Lila walked over to them.

"Lila, this is Mr Kurtzberg" Her Father explained.

"Hello, Mr Kurtzberg" Lila said.

The old man smiled at her "Hello, Miss Rossi" then he glanced behind him "aren't you going to come out and say Hello, Nathanael?" He asked.

The little red haired boy peeked his head out from hiding behind his grandfather. He saw Lila staring at him and let out a little squeak before quickly hiding behind his grandfather again.

Lila's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't sure how but the little boy looked familiar somehow.

His grandfather laughed "Nathanael, come out it's fine Lila won't bite" he looked at Lila "will you?" He asked with a smirk.

Lila giggled "not usually"

"See, now c'mon" his grandfather said pushing him out into focus.

Nathanael looked at Lila with large seafoam eyes, well one seafoam eye the other was covered with a lot of red hair. He blushed and looked at the ground shy.

"Hello Nathanael it's nice to meet you" Lila smiled.

Nathanael looked up in surprise before trying to hide behind his grandfather again.

His grandfather glared and pushed him back out "say Hello back Nathanael it's not like you can't speak"

Nathanael bit his lip and looked around anxiously before he looked at Lila who was still smiling pleasantly but her eyes were wide wide with worry for the boy, she could see he was obviously uncomfortable being center of attention. She opened her mouth to reassure him it was okay but then he finally spoke in a quiet whisper.

"H-Hello Lila" he said.

Lila smiled glad that he had finally spoke even it was in a very quiet voice.

"Mr Kurtzberg was hoping you could take Nathanael off to play while we talk" her father explain.

Lila nodded "of course, father" then she turned to Nathanael and held out her hand "you coming, Nathanael?" She asked.

Nathanael looked up at his grandfather who gave a reassuring smile to the young boy.

Nathanael blushed and slowly nodded as he reached out and took her hand.

"Great, let's go" Lila said as she lead Nathanael down the hall to the large living room.

"What games do you like to play?" she asked.

Nathanael looked at her with surprised eyes and actually spoke but it was still a shy whisper "I like...um...I don't really play much"

Lila nodded "oh okay...so what do you do instead?"

Nathanael blushed "I draw stuff"

Lila gasped "that's great...you any good?"

Nathanael shrugged "I don't know"

Lila nodded "that's okay you can draw something and I'll tell you!" She looked around and spotted Mia.

"Mia!" She shouted.

Mia looked over and smiled when she saw Lila. "What is it, Lila?"

"We need paper, Nathanael here is an Artist" she explained.

Nathanael blushed and looked at the ground.

Mia smiled "I'll get you some and bring it into the living room"

"Great!" Lila said as she dragged Nathanael into the living room. She turned to him with a grin "are you any good at drawing foxes?"

"I C-could try" he said.

Lila smiled and hugged the boy making him turn redder "thanks, Nathanael"

* * *

Mr Kurtzberg heard Lila's loud chatter from the hall and smiled "she's quite the chatterbox your girl"

Mr Rossi nodded "yeah...it can be annoying at times"

Mr Kurtzberg laughed "No, no it's good... might do Nathanael some good to play with her"

Mr Rossi nodded "Yes, he is welcome any time" then he turned into his office "Now how about we get down to Business, Mr Kurtzberg"

Mr Kurtzberg laughed "your always quite blunt, Luca let's hope Lila doesn't inherited that from you"

Mr Rossi rolled his eyes as Mr Kurtzberg came into the room still laughing.

* * *

 **Happy Christmas Eve! Hope you enjoyed the story**


	12. All I want for Christmas is you

Lila sighed as she looked out the frosted window, the frost had created beautiful patterns spiraled over the glass but Lila was not in the mood to enjoy the beauty. She looked over the snow covered garden letting out another melancholy sigh.

She finally got up from the window seat and walked out of the room into the hallway covered with red carpet she walked to the stairs which banisters were covered in tinsel. Lila walked down the stairs and into the large living room, there was a fire crackling in the large decorative mantelpiece.

Lila was not in the Christmas mood, she had never been a fan of Christmas. She didn't care about the expensive presents under the large green tree covered with red baubles and golden tinsel, she didn't care about the Christmas songs or even the Christmas treats because to Lila Christmas didn't mean fun, happiness and family. Christmas to Lila meant loneliness and sadness.

Every Christmas since Lila was seven years old she had spent Christmas day alone, sure her parents stocked underneath the tree with expensive presents they obviously thought they made up for them never being there for her.

They didn't.

All Lila had ever wanted was a Christmas that she actually got to spend it with family that way she could finally feel wanted.

Lila sat down on the soft sofa and stared at the sad reflection of her in the black screen of the TV. She was prepared for another lonely Christmas listening to the never ending ticking of the clock.

Alone, again.

When suddenly she heard a knocking on the front door. She got confused. Why was someone knocking on the door? She never got any visitors.

' _maybe somebody got lost and needs directions...or maybe someone's in trouble_ '

She quickly rushed and opened the door, the wreath hanging on it shaking as she did.

Lila's eyes widen in surprise when she saw who was standing on the front porch. She felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"Oh H-hey, Lila" Nathanael smiled, his face suddenly flaring up in a deep red blush.

"Nathanael, what are you doing here?" Lila asked, then she realised that sounded rude so she quickly rushed out "I mean it's great to see you but um it's just a surprise"

Nathanael chuckled anxiously rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, his other hand was still hiding behind his back.

"S-sorry about that I just wanted to give you a present" he finally revealed his right hand which was holding a present wrapped in red paper.

"You got me a present?" Lila asked, confusion obvious on her face.

"Ah, yes I wanted to get you something even though I don't celebrate Christmas being Jewish...but don't worry I'm not expecting anything back!" he smiled awkwardly.

Lila let out a small giggle "Thank you, Nathanael" she took the present from him and held it to her chest, her arms crossing.

They stood staring at each other in silence for a few seconds before both let out laughs. Blushes were obvious on both their faces.

"So...I better go now...your probably busy with your family" Nathanael said, Shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

Lila's smile fell for a moment before reappearing but now unlike the genuine one that was on her face a moment before this one was strained as she prepared herself for another act, another lie.

"Yes of course… We're real busy...You probably want to get back to your family too so I Won't keep you any longer" she turned to go back inside when Nathanael stopped her.

"Lila, Wait!" He exclaimed.

Lila stopped but didn't turn to face him.

Nathanael had caught her lie, he always did. Lila might be a great actress but she could never fool Nathanael.

"Lila...you want to tell me what's wrong?" Nathanael asked, quietly.

Lila let a small sigh before turning around to face him. She was met with ocean blue eyes that were brimming with concern. She had to blink to try and hold back tears.

"There not here" she said softly, looking at the ground.

"Your parents" Nathanael stated. He knew that Lila's parents never seemed to be around much.

Lila nodded "Father had to go to London to finalize some business deal and Mother went to somewhere in America...no idea why"

Nathanael nodded.

"And um what about your father's assistant, Mia?" Nathanael asked.

"She went back to Italy to visit her family, she wanted to stay when she realised I was alone but I made her go on...Father makes her work so hard she never gets free time to contact or see her family...I knew she missed them" Lila said.

"That was nice of you" Nathanael said with a rueful smile.

Lila finally looked at Nathanael again "I suppose"

Nathanael could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He hated seeing Lila upset, it made his chest ache inside. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, Lila you want to come home with me" Nathanael asked, his cheeks turned red again.

Lila also blushed "what?! You don't need to feel sorry for me! I'm used to being alone...anyway it's too short of notice your mum will only be mad"

Nathanael chuckled "it's no bother, Lila...I just hate the thought of you being alone"

Lila smiled "well if you're sure?"

Nathanael nodded.

"Okay... just let me get my coat" Lila said rushing back into the house. She placed the wrapped package on a sideboard and grabbing her red coat from the coat stand. She quickly shrugged it on before rushing back to the door where Nathanael was waiting.

He smiled when he saw her approaching "you ready, then?" He asked.

Lila nodded "yeah" she shut the door of the house locking it before her and Nathanael set off.

They were walking silently down a street path, their shoes crunching under the icy snow. When Lila finally broke the silence "So you're sure your mum isn't gonna be annoyed"

"No, of course not" Nathanael laughed "you know yourself my mum loves you...maybe a little too much"

Lila laughed "I'm glad she still hasn't noticed I'm a bad influence on you"

"what makes you think your the bad influence? I could be the bad influence on you" Nathanael smirked.

Lila rolled her eyes but smirked too.

They soon reached Nathanael's apartment and walked up the stairs. Nathanael opened the door and walked into the warmth of the apartment.

"Here I'll take your coat" Nathanael said.

"oh thank you" Lila said unbuttoning her coat, taking it off and handing it over to naths outstretched hand. Nathanael took it and hung it up beside his own.

"Ah I thought I heard another voice out here, though I didn't expect to see you, Lila"

Lila turned to the direction of the voice and saw Adina Kurtzberg, Nathanael's mum standing in the doorway of the living room.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Miss Kurtzberg" Lila said.

"Of course not! It's nice to have you here" Miss Kurtzberg Laughed. "And you can finally meet Nathanael's grandpa"

"Your grandpa is here?" Lila asked, excitement in sparkled in her eyes.

Nathanael smiled "yes, but I wouldn't get too excited all you're gonna hear is stories from the old days.

"Amazing!" Lila said, her excitement growing larger.

Nathanael laughed _'only Lila would be excited to hear that...it's probably another reason I like her so much…'_ Nathanael quickly broke out of his thoughts as he felt his face heating up.

He gave a small cough "um so come on, my grandpa's in the living room'

Nathanael walked into the living room with Lila a few steps behind. Nathanael's grandfather was sitting watching a film on the TV. He saw Nathanael first as Lila had decided to stand near the doorway anxiously.

"Ah Nathanael your back how did it go with your girlfriend?" His grandpa asked.

Nathanael's face heated up in a blush. Lila was having much the same fate.

"Grandpa she's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend who is a girl" Nathanael hissed.

His Grandfather stared at Nathanael for a moment before shaking his head "you kids these days are so awkward..." Nathanael cut in knowing whatever his grandfather was going to say next would embarrass him for life.

"She's actually here right now" Nathanael said.

"Really, where?" His grandpa asked.

Lila took this as her cue to introduce herself. "Um Hello Mr Kurtzberg" she walked fully into the living room so he could see her.

"So you're Lila, yes I can see why Nathanael has a-" Nathanael once again cut his grandfather of as he exclaimed "Grandpa!"

His Grandfather looked at him confused before nodding "I see, then I will wait until you have told her"

Lila looked at Nathanael in confusion "told me what?" She asked.

Nathanael laughed and refused to look directly at Lila as he rubbed the back of neck "it's nothing it's just grandpa... getting old"

"Excuse me? I might be old but I can still outrun you!" His grandpa exclaimed.

Lila started to laugh.

"Nathanael, can I speak to you?" his mum said from the doorway.

Nathanael nodded "yeah I'm coming"

Nathanael got up and left Lila chatting with his grandfather.

"Are you sure Lila's parents are okay with her spending Christmas here?" Adina asked after Nathanael had came out to the kitchen.

Nathanael's smile fell "her parents don't know and don't care" a fury sounding in his voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" His mum asked.

"I mean Lila was all alone back at hers, her parents are away working or something they don't seem to care about her...I didn't like seeing her sad so I invited her back here...I hope you didn't mind?"

"Of course not, I love having Lila over but that is awful to hear, that girl really deserves better parents...here's an idea how about we make it Christmas for her here!" His mum said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Mum we're Jewish and we don't celebrate Christmas?" Nathanael stated confused.

"That doesn't matter right now, we have to make Lila have a nice memory of Christmas" his mum said with a determined nod.

Nathanael sighed knowing that once his mum had her mind set there was no changing it.

"Now what kind of things do you need for Christmas?" Adina Kurtzberg pondered aloud.

"Turkey, which we have none of" Nathanael said dryily.

"I have chicken it's basically the same thing" his mother said with a wave of her hand.

"Also Christmas decorations which we again have none of" Nathanael smirked.

"Again candles are basically the same and I have lots of candles" his mum smiled victoriously.

Nathanael rolled his eyes.

Then an idea came to her mind a devilish smirk appearing over her face "you know what else is apparently important at Christmas?"

"What?" Nathanael asked, not catching the fact his mum was up to no good.

"Miseltoe!" His mum said.

"Miseltoe?" Nathanael repeated before it finally dawned on him. He narrowed his eyes in a glare "you wouldn't dare"

"I would" his mother smirked "you can't be annoyed if I don't help your never going to do anything about your crush"

"I don't have a crush on Lila!" Nathanael lied, his face turning bright red.

His mother laughed "you never were a good liar, Nath"

"Just don't interfere and embarrass me!" Nathanael whined.

"Fine, now you better go before grandpa bores Lila to death with one of his stories" Adina Kurtzberg gently pushed her son back out of the kitchen.

Nathanael gave her one last glare over his shoulder before walking back to Lila and grandfather.

Once Nathanael was out of sight the sly smirk appeared back over Miss Kurtzbergs face 'As if I was going to listen to him! Now I better get some mistletoe... he'll thank me in five years time'

Nathanael walked back over to Lila and gasped when he saw her eyes were shining with tears.

"Lila, what's wrong!?" He said while rushing over. "Grandpa did you make Lila cry?" He turned a glare on his grandpa.

Lila let out a little laugh "No it's okay Nathy...your grandpa was just telling me how he met your grandmother and it's such a beautiful story"

"So it's not sad tears?" Nathanael asked, with a sigh of relief. "And you think it's beautiful?" Nathanael said thinking back to how his grandparents apparently met.

"Didn't you not pass by Grandma while she was complaining to a friend and she said "oh fuck me" and you replied "at least let me buy you dinner first" that's how it happened right?" Nathanael asked.

His grandfather nodded "yes it is how it happened"

"Classic romance...so beautiful" Lila said pressing her hand to her heart.

Nathanael let out a chuckle "well if you think so"

They talked on while Nathanael's mum went about plotting her mischievous scheme. She shouted into the living room she was heading out to get some stuff.

Nathanael had gave her a suspicious glare but His Grandfather had shouted "that's fine" and continued telling Lila tales of the old days.

She finally came back with a bag full of Christmas stuff. She sneaked pass the living room not wanting to be spotted by Nathanael who would put an end to her plans.

She laughed to herself as she hung up some mistletoe over the doorway. Then she set out some Christmas treats on the table. There was Christmas cookies designed to look like Christmas trees, gingerbread men iced to look Christmassy, a Yule log and many types of cupcakes with decorative icing.

Then with a smirk across her face she shouted for them "Nathanael can you come here...bring Lila too!"

 _'This is gonna work so good and then I'll have Lila as a daughter in law which works for me... I'll accept no other girl'_ Adina Kurtzberg thought to herself with a smile.

Nathanael came out of the living room with Lila behind him. "What is it, Mum?" He asked.

They reached the doorway and Lila looked in to the kitchen and gasped "wow! You didn't have to get that stuff...you don't even celebrate Christmas"

"It's no problem, Lila I didn't want your day to be completely ruined" Miss Kurtzberg said.

Lila smiled "Thank you, Miss Kurtzberg that was really kind of you"

As they were talking Nathanael looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above him and Lila. He gasped to himself and looked at his mum in anger. She glanced at him with a smirk.

"Yes, well I'll leave you and Nathanael alone" Miss Kurtzberg said as she Left the room with a smirk.

"Wait you aren't going to eat any of this?" Lila said.

"No, no I'm on a diet" she lied.

"Oh...okay" Lila said.

Miss Kurtzberg left but while Lila wasn't looking she smirked and winked at her son.

Nathanael was turning red out of anger but also embarrassment. ' _why did I have to get the weird mum?'_ he thought to himself.

Lila looked at Nathanael and concern grew in her green eyes "are you ok, nathy?" She asked

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?" Nathanael said with an anxious chuckle.

"Your very red in the face" Lila said pressing her palm against Nathanael's forehead.

Nathanael's face only got hotter "I'm F-fine" he stuttered.

Lila removed her hand and looked at Nathanael with wide eyes "if your not feeling well you don't have to pretend for my sake"

"I said I'm fine so I'm fine" Nathanael said pushing Lila gently into the kitchen hoping she didn't see the mistletoe hanging on the doorway. "You should get a seat and um pick some stuff to eat" Nathanael said as he tried to think of a way to remove the mistletoe without Lila noticing.

"Um okay" Lila said giving Nathanael another concerned look wondering why he was acting strange around her.

Lila went to get a seat at the table as she was walking over Nathanael had jumped up ripping the mistletoe off.

Lila stopped and looked around at him "did you do something?" She asked.

"Do what?" Nathanael said as he hid the mistletoe behind his back.

Lila stared at Nathanael in confusion before shaking her head "ignore me I thought I heard something"

Nathanael let out a laugh that sounded quite anxious. He stuffed the mistletoe into his pocket to get rid of later.

He walked over and took a seat beside Lila as they began sorting out who wanted to eat what.

Adina Kurtzberg wasn't happy, she had saw Nathanael ruin her brilliant idea of making sure Lila would have been her daughter in law. She was sure her son was an idiot she had given him a foolproof way of getting with his crush and he ruins it. She shook her head 'he's definitely getting grounded' she thought as she slipped back into the living room.

"Can you believe it, dad, Nath just ruined my plans!" She complained as she went and sat on the sofa. Her eyes were staring at the movie playing on TV but she wasn't actually paying attention to it as she complained. "I set it up all perfect and he just ruins it like that! He'll never get a girlfriend at this rate and I'm only accepting Lila at this moment, I'll never get grandkids!"

Mr Kurtzberg, her father sighed "leave the boy alone, knowing you, you'll just ruin things for him"

"Excuse me?" Adina said, annoyance in her tone.

"You heard me, seriously for a woman in your thirties you do sure act like a teenager" Grandpa Kurtzberg said.

Adina glared at her father and crossed her arms "I'm sorry that I'm young at heart after all we can't all be old grumps!"

He rolled his eyes and just turned the TV volume up more.

"Don't you ignore me!" Adina exclaimed.

Lila and Nathanael we're currently sitting in the kitchen eating all of the sweet treats.

"So what would you guys usually do?" Lila asked.

Nathanael looked up at her "what?"

"On Christmas day you don't celebrate it so I was just wondering what you usually do... sorry am I being rude?" Lila asked.

Nathanael chuckled "no its ok and well it's just kinda an ordinary day for us except there's not much to do but we sometimes we go out to eat Chinese food or we go or we go and watch a movie and sometimes my mom offers to work longer hours in the hospital as they are usually understaffed during Christmas day"

"cool, so she's not working today?" Lila asked

Nathanael shook his head "not right now but she is working later on tonight"

Lila nodded "I see" then she saw the last cupcake and looked at the last cupcake "um do you want that?" She asked.

Nathanael laughed "No, you can have it"

"Yay" Lila said as she reached and got it with a grin.

Soon they done, they had mostly ate everything.

"Shall we go back to the living room?" Nathanael asked standing up.

Lila nodded "sure" she stood up and began walking out.

Nathanael stayed behind and went and quickly threw the mistletoe in the bin. 'that's what you get for trying to ruin things' he thought with a glare.

He went and walked into the living room and sat beside Lila. His mum gave him a little glare still upset her plan had been ruined, Nathanael just ignored her. She got up and walked out.

Nathanael and Lila both watched the TV with sleepy eyes, eating all that good had made them sleepy. Lila rubbed one of her eyes trying to stay awake.

Nathanael felt himself dropping off to sleep, his eyes gently closing as his head became rested on Lila's shoulder. Lila wasn't much better off as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Adina Kurtzberg walked into the living room to find both Lila and Nathanael passed out sleeping. Nathanael's head rested on Lila's shoulder.

She smiled 'they look far too cute like that to wake them up' she thought. so she went and got a blanket wrapping it around them.

Letting them peacefully sleep on, Dreams of treats, mistletoe and certain crushes in their mind.

* * *

 **I hope everyone is having a Happy Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you are having a great day! Also if you guys were wondering (probably weren't) Adina Kurtzberg is 33 and she had Nathanael when she was 18.**


End file.
